Amores, Ganhos e Perdas
by Ifurita Chang
Summary: Com o fim da guerra os pilotos tem mais tempo pra si mesmos e novos sentimentos aparecem
1. Destino

Amores, ganhos e perdas – Fic by Ifurita Chang  
  
Capitulo 1 - Destino  
  
Era isso, este é o nosso destino, mas sinceramente não posso ou melhor não consigo acreditar que seja verdade.  
  
Há alguns minutos estávamos discutindo na sala, como sempre, e agora estamos aqui no quarto nos beijando intensamente. Quanto tempo... Quanto tempo eu esperei para sentir suas mãos me envolvendo com firmeza e carinho ao mesmo tempo e poder sentir o gosto doce de sua boca ao tocar a minha. E pensar que essa situação maravilhosamente gostosa começou de mais um de nossas discussões......  
  
_Ah Duo, por que você nunca leva nada a sério?  
  
_Me desculpe se o meu jeito irrita Vossa Majestade. Qual é Heero, a nossa vida já não é séria o suficiente?  
  
_É melhor vocês pararem - Tenta interferir Quatre sem sucesso.  
  
_Baka! Quer saber Duo, eu nem sei porque ainda falo com você.  
  
_Ótimo, se eu te irrito tanto, não fale mais comigo e estamos resolvidos.  
  
Depois disso eu virei as costas para todos na sala e subi para meu quarto, nós estamos morando numa casa grande todos juntos, e cada um tem seu quarto.  
  
Já fazia algum tempo eu percebi que sentia algo mais do que só amizade por Heero, e apesar do jeito frio, apenas comigo, do ex-soldado perfeito sinto que ele também sente algo mais por mim, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer, pelo menos até esta tarde...  
  
Quando cheguei ao quarto, estava com raiva e também um pouco magoado. Eu deixei a porta aberta e fiquei de costas para ela, de frente à janela.  
  
Muitos pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça, eu nem percebi quando ele entrou em meu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, acreditem eu estava distraído a ponto de não vê-lo ou ouvi-lo entrar como um gato, sem fazer o menor ruído. Mas não foi um som e sim um gesto dele que me tirou de meus devaneios.  
  
Ainda fitando a rua calma em que morávamos, eu senti suas mãos passarem de leve pela minha cintura e seus braços fortes envolveram-na por completo e eu pude sentir o calor de seu corpo ao ser envolvido completamente por ele. E seus lábios quentes beijavam meu pescoço de leve.  
  
Que gostoso! Eu fechei meus olhos para apenas sentir suas mãos, que percorriam meu corpo e seus lábios que se aprofundavam cada vez mais em meu pescoço, que eu fiz questão de deixar a mostra.  
  
Por um momento tive medo de me virar para encará-lo, mas ele mesmo circulou meu corpo, beijando meu pescoço até chegar a minha boca, que esperava ansiosa para ter o que tanto desejou. E este é o resultado, aqui estamos nós, nos beijando e acariciando um ao outro como se essa não fosse a primeira vez.  
  
_He...ero por que? - Perguntei confuso.  
  
_Me desculpe ter gritado com você - Respondeu-me ele sorrindo, era raro vê- lo sorrir, mas era sempre um prazer. Com cada gesto e cada palavra, Heero conduzia Duo a se afastar da janela e se aproximar da cama.  
  
O americano deitou-se ainda assustado e ancioso puxando Heero para junto de si, ele aproximou sua boca do ouvido do japonês e lhe disse num tom calmo e baixo:  
  
_Tenha cuidado comigo Heero.  
  
_Não tenha medo, jamais machucaria você - Disse fitando profundamente os olhos violeta que transmitiam todo o prazer que Duo estava sentindo. A cada toque Duo gemia baixinho demonstrando todo seu prazer e isso proporcionava a Heero prazer igual ele nunca havia provado na vida...  
  
***  
  
_Será que não é bom darmos uma olhada? - interrogava preocupado o árabe.  
  
_Não há necessidade, eles brigam assim sempre - Responde Wufei sem se preocupar.  
  
_E também não ouvimos nenhum grito, então ainda não tentaram se matar - Tranqüilizava Trowa.  
  
_É vocês tem razão, nossa por que será que eles brigam tanto...?  
  
***  
  
Duo e Heero haviam passado os melhores momentos de suas vidas e após alcançarem o clímax permaneceram deitados na cama, se olhando sem dizer uma palavra, como se cada um tentasse desvendar a vida do outro através do olhar. Haviam passado uma tarde inigualávelmente prazerosa e agora apenas se olhar e se acariciar lhes era o suficiente, até uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto de Duo...  
  
Heero preocupado então pergunta, num tom carinhoso:  
  
_O que foi? Por que está chorando?  
  
_Na verdade não sei. Sabe Heero há muito tempo eu esperava por este momento, só que nunca pensei que fosse acontecer, mas você está aqui ao meu lado e eu posso sentir o calor de seu corpo, da sua boca que tem um sabor tão doce. Obrigado por me amar, Heero.  
  
Com um sorriso gentil Heero não sabe muito bem o que dizer, mas decidi tentar...  
  
_Baka, não chore - Ele diz passando seus longos dedos sobre as lagrimas de Duo e lhe beijando toda a face. - Eu te amo e não precisa me agradecer por isso, apenas me ame também.  
  
O americano não se contém de felicidade e apertando o corpo de Heero contra o seu diz  
  
_Eu amo.  
  
***  
  
_Não importa o que o Wufei e o Trowa digam, algo aconteceu, Duo e Heero já estão a horas aqui em cima. É melhor eu dar uma olhada. Toc, toc, toc...Quatre bate na porta do quarto de Duo, não tem resposta alguma e decide entrar.  
  
_Será que não estão aq... - Surpreso com a cena que acabara de presenciar, o loirinho sai do quarto de boca aberta e vai buscar Trowa e Wufei.  
  
_E então eles já se mataram? - Pergunta Wufei num tom sarcástico, mas Quatre não lhe responde.  
  
_Quatre você está bem?...Ei espere, por que está nos puxando...? Ao chegarem no quarto Trowa e Wufei vêem a mesma cena que Quatre e assim como o loirinho ficam extasiados.  
  
_E agora o que fazemos?  
  
_Nada Quatre, não é da nossa conta.  
  
_Trowa tem razão, vamos fazer o seguinte, sair, fechar a porta e fingir que não vimos nada e não sabemos de nada e depois a gente vê.  
  
_Certo _Respondem Trowa e Quatre em uníssono, e os três saem do quarto e vão preparar o jantar.  
  
Isso é estranho, não pensei que seria capaz de sentir isso por alguém, ainda esse alguém sendo Duo, tagarela, alegre e desinibido todo o tempo, mas vendo-o dormir tão profundamente sinto que ele é como uma criança, que precisa ser protegida e amada para não se sentir triste e sozinha...Ah Duo, meu amado Duo.  
  
_Que horas são?  
  
_Você finalmente acordou, se troque vamos descer pra jantar. Ficamos a tarde toda aqui e já anoiteceu. Os outros devem estar pensando que nos matamos _Heero dizia para Duo enquanto via-o colocar a roupa e enquanto falava com o garoto de tranças pensava - "Você é tão lindo, meu Duo"  
  
_Por que me olha tanto?  
  
Heero apenas sorri.  
  
_Nós temos que contar aos outros sobre nós - Abraçando Heero avisa-o Duo em tom preocupado - Senão pode haver muitas situações embaraçosas.  
  
_Hey, não se preocupe, diremos a eles.  
  
Mas não seria nada fácil como eu fiz parecer a Duo, quando descemos algo de estranho estava acontecendo. Os outros estavam nos evitando, como se quisessem adiar algo. Nosso jantar seguiu num silencio fúnebre, e após terminarmos Duo e eu decidimos que havia chegado a hora e fomos até a sala falar com Trowa, Quatre e Wufei que estavam vendo TV.  
  
_Ah...gente será que vocês podem desligar a TV, temos uma coisa pra contar pra vocês.  
  
_Tem que ser agora Duo, estamos vendo o filme....não pode ser mais tarde?  
  
_Não - Responde Heero desligando a TV - Tem que ser agora.... Trowa, Quatre e Wufei já sabiam do que se tratava eles se olharam como se estivessem ocultando um grande segredo, olhar esse não passou despercebido por Heero ou Duo.  
  
Vendo o desconforto tomar conta de todos Heero decide começar....  
  
_Desde que Duo e eu descemos vocês estão nos evitando, quero saber por que?  
  
_Impressão sua Heero - Trowa tenta disfarçar, mas não está tendo muito sucesso - Nós só não temos que ficar olhando pra vocês o tempo todo.  
  
Soltando um longo suspiro Duo decidi simplificar a pergunta - O que vocês viram?  
  
_Bem...desculpa Duo, mas a gente não queria se envolver. O que vocês fazem não é da nossa conta.  
  
_Mas Wufei então por que estão nos evitando? - Pergunta Heero ainda tentando achar uma resposta.  
  
_Certo vamos dizer a verdade, nós não sabemos como lidar com essa situação....  
  
_Que situação Wufei, eu e o Heero estarmos juntos?  
  
_Não é bem isso Duo, só que não é uma cena muito agradável a gente encontrar nossos dois amigos juntos, dormindo semi-nus, abraçados na cama - Conclui Wufei sem alterar muito o tom de voz.  
  
_Então é isso? Por isso estão nos evitando? Vocês não deviam ter entrado no quarto pra começar....O que pensam que estavam fazendo? - Diz Heero muito irritado se levantando do sofá onde antes estava sentado ao lado de Duo.  
  
_Me perdoe Heero, eu que entrei no quarto, foi sem querer....eu não....me desculpe...  
  
_O problema Quatre não foi ter entrado no quarto e nos visto juntos e sim estarem nos evitando...não pensei que vocês fossem fazer uma coisa assim.  
  
_Heero....  
  
_É melhor eu ir atrás dele.... - Duo fala já se levantando.  
  
_Duo, não fizemos por mal - Tenta se desculpar Wufei.  
  
_Eu sei, sei também que é estranho, mas - Os olhos de Duo se enchem de lágrimas e ele se vira para encarar os amigos - nós não fizemos nada de errado, se vocês não concordam com isso tudo bem eu entendo, mas não nos olhem como se tivéssemos alguma doença....  
  
_O que? - Pergunta Trowa incrédulo.  
  
_Foi com esse olhar que vocês nos olharam, só tentem entender - Duo sai para ir atrás de Heero que havia saído para fora da casa.  
  
_Acho que exageramos - Conclui Quatre...  
  
Ao sair para fora, eu encontrei meu Heero sentado na varanda, triste, com a cabeça baixa, olhando para a rua. Me aproximei ficando na frente dele e me abaixei, ajoelhando-me entre suas pernas e encarando seu rosto triste....  
  
_Ei não fique assim, eles não fizeram por mal - lhe digo acariciando seus cabelos macios.  
  
_Eu sei que não - Heero pega minha mão e beija a palma dela - Só fiquei irritado, me desculpe.  
  
Abraçando Heero com carinho Duo tenta consolá-lo, enquanto Trowa, Quatre e Wufei olham pela janela e se arrependem de terem sido tão tolos.  
  
Mas haviam ainda pessoas mais racistas que seriam capazes de qualquer coisa por não tolerar ver dois homens juntos, esse era o caso de um grupo que passava na frente da casa dos ex-pilotos no momento em que Duo beijou Heero. O casal não percebeu, mas o grupo composto por 4 jovens de aproximadamente 22 anos não gostou nada da cena....  
  
Dias depois os cinco ex-pilotos ainda não estavam se tratando muito bem, Heero ainda estava chateado, Duo tentava fazê-lo ver o lado bom da historia enquanto Trowa, Quatre e  
  
Wufei tentavam achar um jeito de se redimir....  
  
Depois de tomarem seu café Duo e Heero saíram para andar na praça, os outros três queriam por seu plano em ação.  
  
_Acho que é um bom jeito de nós desculparmos.  
  
_Sim Quatre você teve uma ótima idéia.  
  
_Obrigado _Sem perceber Quatre fica levemente ruborizado com o elogio do amigo.  
  
_O Trowa tem razão, uma viagem para o Hawai com tudo pago, por você claro, pra nós cinco...eles ficaram muito animados, afinal nós não fizemos nada desde que a guerra acabou a quase seis meses - Se anima Wufei já com as passagens na mão.  
  
_Certo então quando eles voltarem contamos a eles. Espero que eles gostem...  
  
***  
  
_Hee-chan você não vai mais falar com eles? - Duo pergunta manhoso enquanto anda com Heero de braços dados pelo parque que ficava perto da casa deles.  
  
_Já disse pra não me chamar assim, eu vou falar com eles, só estou dando um tempo.  
  
_Você é muito cabeça dura.  
  
_E daí, você gosta de mim assim não é? - Heero se gaba segurando o queixo do americano.  
  
_Hee-chan. - Duo sorri.  
  
_Onde as duas mocinhas pensam que vão? - Interroga um rapaz desconhecido parando na frente dos dois lhes impedindo a passagem.  
  
_O que você quer?  
  
_Calma ai, com quem pensa que está falando? Escutem, nós não gostamos de gente como vocês aqui no nosso bairro, vocês são uma vergonha, voltam para o buraco de onde saíram.  
  
Outros três rapazes aparentando a mesma idade chegam e cercam Duo e Heero.  
  
_O que fazemos não é da conta de vocês. _É mesmo boneca - Diz o líder puxando Duo para junto de si num movimento rápido, impedindo a reação de Heero.  
  
_Solta ele agora.  
  
_Você está com medo que nós machuquemos a sua namoradinha - O líder enrola a mão direita na trança de Duo segurando com força - Por acaso você vai querer bater em todos nós e bancar o herói pra essa sua namoradinha.  
  
_Heero.....  
  
_Já falei pra largar ele. Qual é a sua, deixe-nos em paz não fizemos nada pra vocês, nem os conhecemos. - Heero tenta se aproximar, mas é segurado por trás por um dos outros rapazes.  
  
_Você me parece um cara normal, então não devia se misturar com esse tipo de gente._Continua a provocar o líder, agora ameaçando o pescoço de Duo com um canivete. Duo tenta se desvencilhar, mas sua trança, ainda está fortemente presa a mão do líder do grupo e quanto mais ele se mexe, mais o canivete entra em seu pescoço fazendo um pequeno furo que deixa escorrer o sangue do americano para desespero de Heero. O ex-piloto do Wing se vê tomado de uma raiva incontrolável ao ver seu amado sendo ferido e se liberta das mãos de seu raptor, avançando contra o líder, que no susto derruba o canivete e liberta Duo.  
  
_Você está bem Duo?  
  
_Sim estou, é só um arranhão.  
  
_Ora seu - Tenta se levantar o líder, mas é parado por uma espada em seu pescoço.  
  
_Fique aí mesmo. - diz o chinês - Parece que chegamos bem a tempo.  
  
_Wufei. Trowa e Quatre também...que bom ver vocês - Respira Duo aliviado.  
  
_É melhor você e seu grupo irem embora daqui agora - Ordena o árabe furioso como nunca esteve na vida.  
  
_Nós vamos, mas vocês nunca terão paz... Os quatro rapazes vão embora deixando os ex-pilotos pra trás....  
  
***  
  
_Você está bem mesmo?  
  
_Heero pare de se preocupar, eu já disse que foi só um arranhão. Viu, só um bandaid já resolveu.  
  
_Cretinos, se eu p... - Duo cala Heero com um longo beijo  
  
_Esqueça, já passou.  
  
_Ei nós...bem, nós temos uma surpresa pra vocês. - Interrompe o loirinho muito sem jeito.  
  
_Na verdade é uma surpresa com um pedido de desculpas.  
  
_É o Trowa falou tudo, queremos nos desculpar pela nossa ignorância, nós fomos preconceituosos com vocês dois, mesmo que sem querer.  
  
_Tudo bem, nós já esquec...  
  
_Por favor Heero ,não me interrompa. Bem, a surpresa é pra vocês, mas todos seremos beneficiados graças ao nosso bom e generoso Quatre.  
  
_Generoso né Wufei...  
  
_Fala logo Quatre, qual a surpresa? - Diz Duo ansioso como uma criança com um pacote de presente na mão.  
  
_Bem...nós vamos viajar para o Hawai. Sairemos amanhã de manhã.  
  
_É sério??? Nossa que legal, viu isso Hee-chan nós vamos viajar.  
  
_É eu acho que vai ser muito bom...Duo pare de me chamar de Hee-chan, é humilhante.  
  
_Por que?  
  
_Esquece.  
  
_Então vamos subir e arrumar nossas coisas e também é melhor dormirmos cedo pra não nos atrasarmos. - Ordena o jovem chinês tentando por ordem no grupo.  
  
_Mas quem mais gosta de dormir aqui é você Wufei, é melhor você ir dormir agora então.- Completa Trowa fazendo uma de suas poucas piadas, agora ele estava mais solto e falava mais do que antes, Wufei era a vitima preferida de suas piadas.  
  
_Que engraçado...palhaço.  
  
_Tenho que fazer jus a minha profissão.  
  
_Huf...sem graça.  
  
_Já chega vocês dois, vamos subir pra arrumar nossas coisas. - Finalmente Quatre encerra as discussões e todos sobem pra arrumar suas coisas...  
  
Com tudo já pronto o grupo se reuniu para jantar, fora o jantar mais alegre dos últimos dias, cheio de desculpas para Duo e Heero e muitas expectativas para a viagem, que pelo jeito seria longa.  
  
Por volta das dez e meia da noite, todos resolveram se recolher para seus quartos, porém Duo não estava a fim de dormir sozinho aquela noite. Mesmo namorando ele e Heero dormiam em quartos separados, mas para Shinigami não naquela noite...  
  
_Heero você não vai escapar hoje - Pensava Duo escondido atrás da porta do próprio quarto esperando um certo alguém passar diante dela. - É agora... Duo sai de trás da porta ao perceber que Heero está vindo pelo corredor, o americano abre a porta e fica parado na frente do corredor esperando Heero passar, e quando esse passa...  
  
_Hee-chan, fica no meu quarto hoje? - Duo pula no pescoço do americano e pede fazendo manha.  
  
_O que? Duo já conversamos sobre isso, não quero causar mais constrangimento para os outros. - Diz Heero soltando Duo de seu pescoço e encarando seus manhosos olhos violeta.  
  
_Mas Hee-chan eles já estão nos quartos, não vão saber.  
  
_Mas Duo...  
  
_Nada de mais, hoje você não escapa. - São as ultimas palavras de Duo antes de calar Heero com um beijo ardente e provocante se pendurando mais uma vez em seu pescoço e puxando-o para dentro do próprio quarto para ficar com piloto do Wing só pra si a noite toda.  
  
_Você é louco sabia? - Diz Heero recuperando o ar.  
  
_Sou e você sabe muito bem por quem.........  
  
***  
  
_Finalmente nós estamos no avião indo para o Hawai, quanta algazarra nosso pequeno grupo faz, Duo principalmente e Quatre o acompanha. Quatre...é estranho mas ultimamente tenho notado como é reconfortante sua companhia, gosto demais de ficar olhando para ele e prestando atenção as coisas inteligentes que diz. Ele está feliz, porque Duo e Heero estão felizes também, é esses dois quem diria...Heero está muito sorridente, nunca pensei vê-lo assim. Será que o amor que ele sente por Duo é tanto que o fez mudar tanto? Será que eu também poderia...  
  
_O que foi Trowa? Por que está assim calado prestando atenção em todos? - Interroga Quatre ao perceber a distração de Trowa.  
  
O ex-piloto do Heavyarms se surpreende ficando ruborizado ao olhar para o amigo árabe e sem jeito responde:  
  
_Não é nada Quatre, só...estava olhando vocês. - Sorri Trowa para Quatre, fazendo o coração do árabe disparar.  
  
_Tudo bem então. - Quatre disfarça e pensa - Meu coração está disparado, mas...por que?  
  
A viagem prosseguiu animada, o pequeno grupo fazia muita algazarra dentro do avião, o que irritava alguns passageiros, mas deixava outros animados com tanta alegria. Era uma viagem que eles queriam fazer desde que vieram morar juntos, devido a sua fama como pilotos gundam, os cinco jovens decidiram não se expor e ficarem um tempo neutros.  
  
Os cinco chegaram ao seu destino com o dia já anoitecendo, Quatre havia providenciado tudo até mesmo a casa na beira da praia em que eles ficariam. Porém eles só chegaram a tempo de ver o pôr-do-sol e logo a lua nascia cheia e amarelada por sobre o mar.  
  
_Duo você pode ficar aqui enquanto nós vamos comprar umas coisas na pequena vila aqui perto? - Interroga-o Wufei já se preparando pra sair com os outros.  
  
_Eu não queria ficar, mas fazer o que? - Fala um Duo emburrado cruzando os braços.  
  
Mas Heero logo desfez a tristeza do americano, beijando-o e dizendo:  
  
_Voltamos logo.  
  
Os quatro então saíram e Duo ficara tomando conta da casa, mas ela ficava na areia da praia, afastada da água, mas mesmo assim já estava perto o suficiente para convidar o garoto de tranças a sair e ficar na areia olhando a lua que ia alta no céu.  
  
_Que beleza! Finalmente temos momentos de paz.  
  
_Nossa que beleza, o que faz aqui sozinho garoto? - Pergunta um homem grande e estranho se aproximando de Duo.  
  
_Eu nada, só vendo o mar.  
  
_E você não quer ver o mar comigo - O homem se aproxima ainda mais de Duo, que percebe que o outro está bêbado.  
  
_Não eu não quero - Diz Duo se afastando - Melhor eu me afastar dele, ele está bebaço_Conclui em pensamento, mas o estranho bêbado não lhe deu a chance de se afastar muito.  
  
_Fique aqui comigo - E o homem agarra Duo pela cintura.  
  
_Ora seu...me solta. - Duo tenta se desvencilhar dos fortes braços do bêbado, mas ele não era das pessoas mais fortes. Na verdade ele ganhava muito em agilidade, mas em força deixava a desejar.  
  
_Droga me larga.  
  
_YUKI, PEGA!!  
  
_Ah mais que droga - E o bêbado cai no chão - Tirem esse cachorro de cima de mim.  
  
_Venha Yuki e você vá embora velho safado - Diz a estranha mulher dona do cachorro para o bêbado, ela depois se vira para Duo e pergunta:  
  
_Você está bem garoto?  
  
_Sim obrigado.  
  
_Não ande sozinho por aí à noite nessa época, está cheio de bêbados por causa do Festival da Lua Cheia.  
  
_Certo, seu cachorro é muito bonito. Realmente é Yuki.  
  
_É uma cadela. Sabe o significado do nome dela?  
  
_Sim, Yuki é neve em japonês. Heero me disse.  
  
_Suponho que Heero seja um dos amigos que vieram com você, certo?  
  
_Ele não é só meu amigo...é meu namorado.  
  
_Oh...ótimo, se você gosta dele. Meu nome é Nayru o seu é...?  
  
_Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo e a garota que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele, ficaram conversando sentados na praia por muito tempo. O grupo voltou e encontrou- os sentados na areia e foi direto falar com eles.  
  
_Duo você não devia estar vigiando a casa? - Chega Wufei interrogando irritado.  
  
_E eu estou...esse irritadinho é o Wufei - Apresenta-o para Nayru.  
  
_Como vai? _Ela o cumprimenta e ele fica meio sem graça diante da descrição dada a ela por Duo sobre sua pessoa.  
  
_Esses são Trowa, Quatre e...  
  
_Este deve ser o famoso Heero, é um prazer conhecer todos vocês - Ela sorri cumprimentando-os também.  
  
_Como sabia que ele era o Heero - Duo pergunta sem entender.  
  
_Pelo jeito como ele chegou e...abraçou sua cintura - Explica rindo a garota. - Acho que ele ficou com ciúme.  
  
Heero fica sem graça com sua própria indiscrição e decidi não se manifestar. O grupo entrou e guardou o que havia comprado, depois saiu e reparou que Nayru continuava a olhar o mar, era quase meia noite e a lua estava quase no meio do céu, cheia e linda. Quando ela vê o grupo sair da casa, Nayru vai até eles e lhes entrega pequenas pedras lisas e lhes diz:  
  
_Vocês não querem tentar sua sorte?  
  
_Com o que? - Pergunta Heero analisando a pedra.  
  
_Vocês chegaram bem a tempo, estamos realizando o Festival da Lua Cheia. Todos os anos, uma vez por ano a Lua se mostra mais cheia e maior aqui nesta ilha, então fazemos um festival para homenagear aos Deuses criadores dessa imensa beleza.  
  
_E as pedras são para que? - Pergunta Wufei ainda sem entender.  
  
_A lenda diz que quem estiver com seus pés nas águas geladas do mar quando a Lua atingir o topo do céu, e fizer um pedido terá seu desejo realizado. As pedras são para que vocês escrevam seus nomes nelas, depois de fazer o pedido devem lançá-las ao mar para que o Deus do mar ajude a realizar seu pedido sabendo com seus nomes quem o enviou. Vocês querem tentar como eles - Ela aponta para vários casais, famílias, solteiros e todo o tipo de gente que enchia a extensão da praia com os pés na água e lançando pedras ao mar.  
  
_Eu acho uma boa. - Diz Quatre animado.  
  
_Eu também _Trowa consente.  
  
_Certo estamos aqui mesmo - Responde Wufei escrevendo seu nome na pedra.  
  
_Vamos também Hee-chan....  
  
_Tá se você quer...  
  
Nayru também tem uma pedra em mãos e os seis colocam os pés nas águas geladas do mar e começam a fazer seus pedidos em pensamento. Duo e Heero estão abraçados na praia e fazem seus pedidos quase ao mesmo tempo, mas um sem saber o pedido do outro...  
  
_Que eu possa viver sempre e muito feliz com o Hee-chan.  
  
_Que toda a felicidade minha com Duo dure e essa vida tranqüila continue. Trowa e Quatre não sabem, mas estão pensando no mesmo pedido...  
  
_Que eu consiga encontrar felicidade igual ao do Duo e do Heero, e que nossa vida feliz continue. - Os dois se olham e sorriem um para o outro.  
  
Wufei também tem um pedido especial, não muito diferente dos outros...  
  
_Que nossa tranqüilidade continue e que eu continue no caminho que escolhi encontrando uma felicidade a mais nesse caminho...Opa! Acho que fiz mais de um pedido...não faz mal.  
  
E finalmente Nayru...  
  
_Que todos aqui realizem seus pedidos inclusive eu, encontrar a felicidade maior do mundo ao lado de alguém.  
  
Depois disso eles lançam suas pedras com toda a força no mar e continuam a contemplar o lindo mar banhado pela enorme e majestosa Lua Cheia.  
  
_Bom agora eu já vou, espero ver vocês amanhã no terceiro dia do Festival da Lua Cheia. Não sabem quanta coisa acontece nesse festival. - Conclui Nayru se despedindo.  
  
_Estamos doidos pra saber - Quatre diz sem saber o que realmente espera encontrar no festival.  
  
Ohayoo Minna^_^ E aí gostaram da minha primeira fic yaoi? Sei que não está uma beleza né, mas vocês entendem já que é meu primeiro yaoi. É claro que vocês nem sabem o que vai acontecer no festival, mas só vão saber se comentarem para dizer o que acharam do cap1, então eu serei boazinha pra contar tudo sobre o festival OK^.~ Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada por lerem^^ 


	2. O Festival que Despertou uma Paixão

Amores, ganhos e perdas – Fic by Ifurita Chang  
  
Capitulo 2 – O Festival que Despertou uma Paixão  
  
_Vamos logo Hee-chan, você está demorando muito – Grita ansioso do pé da escada o americano - Assim chegaremos tarde.  
  
_Pare de me apressar Duo e eu já falei pra não me chamar de Hee-chan – Retruca sério o ex-soldado perfeito descendo as escadas - Estou pronto, vamos.  
  
Era por volta das seis da tarde, o Sol começava a se pôr e o grupo se aprontava para ir ao Festival da Lua Cheia, que reunia todos da pequena cidade e muitos turistas numa festa de proporções imensas. Os cinco rapazes estavam vestidos com roupas tipicamente havaianas, camisas coloridas e bermudas brancas ou coloridas também.  
  
Era uma sensação maravilhosa não ter mais que se esconder de inimigos, ou explodir lugares, matar pessoas, agora a vida lhes estava realmente valendo a pena.  
  
_Onde está o Wufei?  
  
_Ele foi buscar a Nayru Hee-chan, disse pra irmos na frente e nos encontrarmos lá. O Trowa e o Quatre estão lá fora nos esperando.  
  
_Certo então vamos indo. – São as ultimas palavras do japonês antes de abraçar o americano e puxá-lo para fora da casa.  
  
Mais que beleza, esse festival está maravilhoso. As pessoas estão se divertindo sem ter que se preocupar com nada, Duo e Heero estão radiantes, jamais pensei que os veria assim. É muito engraçado ver Wufei aprendendo a dançar com a Nayru, ele é muito desengonçado para isso. É...nossa vida está diferente, mas então por que sinto que falta alguma coisa...?  
  
_O que foi Quatre? Você me parece distraído, algo te preocupa? – Pergunta intrigado o ex-piloto do Heavyarms para o loirinho ao vê-lo sentado sozinho e quieto.  
  
_Trowa...Não, não é nada. Só estava olhando os outros dançarem –Responde Quatre preocupado em não olhar diretamente nos olhos de Trowa, o árabe não sabia porque, mas de uns tempos pra cá olhar diretamente naqueles profundos olhos verdes o deixava fora de si por completo.  
  
_Posso me sentar com você?  
  
_É claro...  
  
Eles ficaram sentados lado a lado, mas não se falavam ou se olhavam, ficaram apenas observando os amigos dançarem.  
  
Não posso mais ficar desse jeito, tenho que quebrar esse silêncio ou vou ficar sufocado, mas por que? Por que a presença dele me deixa assim, gosto de sua companhia mas ela também me perturba e não entendo por que...  
  
_O Heero mudou não é Trowa?  
  
Ah, mas por que ele...Meu coração está disparado...  
  
_No tempo em que o conhecemos ele jamais iria se expor dessa maneira com alguém ou para alguém, mas agora ele está todo feliz com Duo...E o Duo não para de sorrir – Quatre tentava puxar uma conversa, mas Trowa não conseguia responder as perguntas que lhe eram dirigidas.  
  
_Trowa, você está me ouvindo?  
  
_Estou me des...culpe Quatre. – Ao responder encarando o amigo ambos os olhares perdidos se encontraram...  
  
Eles não conseguiram prosseguir a conversa, ficaram se olhando sem saber o que fazer, ambos não estavam agüentando aquela situação...  
  
_Eu vou...buscar algo pra beber, você quer? – Trowa se levanta rapidamente e tenta disfarçar o nervosismo.  
  
_Eu...não – Quatre sentia-se meio decepcionado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado.  
  
_Certo eu já volto – Trowa sai andando rápido sem olhar pra trás.  
  
Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Duo, Heero, Wufei e Nayru estavam todos dançando a certa distancia para não ouvir o que havia acontecido, mas puderam ver Trowa se afastando rapidamente de Quatre...  
  
_Será que eles brigaram?  
  
_Não sei Duo, mas é o que parece.  
  
_Eu acho que devemos fazer alguma coisa, afinal esse festival também é para que os amigos e os casais se entendam.  
  
_Nayru, acha que os dois...  
  
_Eu acho que sim Heero, puxa como vocês não puderam notar. Ontem quando fizemos nossos pedidos os dois estavam com olhares de quem guardava um segredo, olhando um para o outro.  
  
_Então...vamos bancar os cupidos – Dizendo isso Duo se afasta em direção a Quatre que continua sentado em baixo de uma árvore.  
  
_O que ele está fazendo? – Pergunta sem entender Wufei para Heero.  
  
_E eu é que sei.  
  
Nayru estava entendendo o que Duo queria, pois quando ela viu Trowa se aproximar conduziu-o para junto de onde todos dançavam assim como Duo estava fazendo com Quatre.  
  
Uma música animada começou a tocar e muitas pessoas começaram a dançar juntas num grande circulo, Duo e Nayru conduziram Trowa e Quatre para o centro do circulo deixando-os sem saída e se juntaram a Wufei e Heero que estavam dançando também.  
  
_O que o Duo pensa que está fazendo – Pensa Quatre parado na frente de Trowa, mas sem coragem de encará-lo.  
  
_Bem...Quatre não acha melhor nós aproveitarmos também – Trowa toma coragem.  
  
_Ah...o que Trowa?  
  
_Venha – Convida estendendo a mão para o árabe – Vamos dançar também.  
  
Quatre não sabe por que se sente tão feliz, mas abre um largo sorriso e segura na mão de Trowa – Certo vamos dançar então.  
  
E Trowa lhe sorri de volta...  
  
O grupo todo se pos a dançar às vezes trocavam de pares e continuavam dançando. Mas no festival não havia somente dança, também comida e muitas outras atividades típicas de festas populares, como jogos de argolas, pescaria, karaokê, tiro ao alvo tudo é claro com direito a brindes dos mais diversos tipos.  
  
_Hee-chan joga comigo? Você só tem que tentar pegar a maça com a boca, mas não pode usar suas mãos.  
  
_Não me chame assim, e eu não vou jogar isso, é humilhante.  
  
_Não seja chato, ou será que você está com medo? É isso, você está com medo de perder pra mim porque eu vou conseguir pegar a maça e você não.  
  
_Não me desafie Duo.  
  
_Medroso...  
  
Heero com certeza não gostava nada de ser desafiado, ele aceitou jogar com Duo e ambos ficaram um tempão para conseguir pegar uma das maças da bacia com água. Os amigos acompanhavam a disputa quase caindo no chão de tanto rir da cena hilária. No final os dois pegaram a mesma maça cada um mordendo de um lado da fruta.  
  
_É você não é medroso afinal – Diz Duo mordendo a maça e provocando Heero mais uma vez.  
  
_Huf...Pessoal, nós vamos...Eu e o Duo vamos ali para...para...Bom nós voltamos já, vêm comigo Duo... – Heero puxou Duo pelo braço que foi sem protestar, afinal o americano também queria ficar um pouco a sós com seu Hee-chan.  
  
***  
  
_Está gostando do festival Quatre? – Diz Trowa oferecendo sorvete ao árabe.  
  
_Sim, eu adoro festas desse tipo.Ver as pessoas felizes me faz sentir muito bem. – Responde aceitando o sorvete e sorrindo. _E você?  
  
_É eu também...Quatre, você está completamente feliz?  
  
_Hum...?  
  
_Quero dizer você acha que tem tudo o que deseja?  
  
_Não, ninguém tem tudo que deseja.  
  
_E o que você deseja e não tem? – Trowa continua a interrogar o loirinho se aproximando cada vez mais dele.  
  
_Bem Trowa, eu... – Quatre também se aproxima e fecha os olhos esperando ser beijado por Trowa, mas...  
  
_Hahahahah.....Pare com isso Heero!  
  
_É o Duo? – Pergunta Quatre pensando – Mais que droga de risada mais escandalosa.  
  
_É, é ele... – Trowa confirma frustrado.  
  
A gargalhada alta de Duo havia quebrado o clima. Trowa e Quatre decidiram voltar para o festival.  
  
_Heero não fique me fazendo cócegas...Por que faz isso?  
  
_Porque você fica lindo quando sorri...Gosto de te ver sorrir pra mim.  
  
_É mesmo...gosta mais quando eu sorrio ou quando... – Duo não termina sua frase, ele encurrala Heero numa árvore e o beija. Um beijo intenso, provocante como só Duo era capaz de dar e tirar do sério o ex-soldado perfeito.  
  
Parando para recuperar o fôlego Heero sussurra no ouvido de Duo _Vamos pra casa? E também num sussurro Duo responde provocante _Se você me levar...  
  
***  
  
Droga, mais que droga...eu começo a entender o que sinto por Quatre, gosto dele e estou sentindo uma vontade louca de poder beijá-lo, de poder abraçá- lo. É mais do que simplesmente o prazer de sua agradável companhia.  
  
Sua ingenuidade e pureza me provocam a desejá-lo mais e mais. O que eu faço? Como faço para dizer a ele o que sinto?  
  
Naquela hora quase nos beijamos, mas sinto que foi porque eu o estava induzindo. Se eu tentar beijá-lo a força, ou se me declarar a ele, talvez ele se afaste de mim. Não quero perdê-lo, não quero vê-lo bravo comigo...É melhor ir embora...  
  
A risada escandalosa de Duo havia acabado com o clima entre Trowa e Quatre, e para o latino sua única chance de se declarar a Quatre também se fora. Trowa sai do festival decidido a não tentar de novo e vai andar pela praia. Quatre não consegue encontrá-lo e se sente triste, para o árabe a noite acabou também.  
  
Por volta da 1:15a.m Quatre, Wufei e Nayru decidiram voltar para casa. O casal notou a tristeza de Quatre, mas decidiu não perguntar nada. Duo e Heero que já estavam em casa, nem sequer desceram para ver quem havia voltado.  
  
Nayru foi direto para sua casa, Quatre e Wufei ficaram na varanda da casa olhando o mar.  
  
_O mar é tão bonito não é Wufei? Ele fica ainda mais lindo com essa enorme Lua cheia.  
  
_Quatre, não fique com essa cara. Tudo vai dar certo.  
  
_Hum...? O que Wufei? – Dessa vez Quatre encarava o amigo que continuava a olhar o mar.  
  
_Não perca sua esperança, lembre-se você fez um pedido como todos os outros. Ele irá se realizar se você tiver fé.  
  
_Não sei, acho que coisas assim não acontecem para todas as pessoas – Quatre havia entendido o que Wufei quis dizer, mas não queria comentar o assunto com o amigo.  
  
_Acredite, sempre há uma recompensa para as pessoas boas, pelo menos é no que eu acredito agora, já que nós estamos tendo nossa chance de viver em paz assim como tantas outras pessoas. Não desanime e não queira apressar o tempo, tudo chega à sua hora. –Wufei conclui encarando o amigo com um sorriso.  
  
_Obrigado Wufei – Quatre sorri um pouco mais alegre.  
  
***  
  
O que eu faço? Será que o Quatre já está dormindo? Não quero ter que encará- lo depois de ter deixado o festival sem qualquer explicação. Não sei o que fazer...me sinto perdido...  
  
_Parece que eu encontrei um fugitivo.  
  
_Hã...Nayru – Trowa a encontra parada em pé atrás dele, olhando-o com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
_Você me parece perdido? Está perdido?  
  
_É exatamente como me sinto, perdido e não sei por que.  
  
_Eu creio que você sabe sim – Ela se aproxima e fala ao ouvido de Trowa _Ele ficou triste ao não te encontrar mais no festival.  
  
_Hnf...mas antes ele já devia estar assim. Acho que o decepcionei, ou o perturbei não sei ao certo... – Responde encarando o mar.  
  
_E por que não vai até lá para saber?  
  
_Não posso, não quero perder um amigo.  
  
_E não é melhor perder um amigo e ganhar um amor? – Ela o vira segurando-o pelos ombros e fala em tom conciliador _Se você gosta dele de verdade, então valerá a pena correr o risco, mas se não tem certeza vocês dois podem acabar se magoando.  
  
_Então o que faço? Eu sei o que sinto agora, gosto dele e quero ficar com ele e tê-lo pra mim.  
  
_Então sua pergunta já foi respondida...Não perca mais tempo do que já perdeu, tenha coragem e faça o que tem que fazer.  
  
_Você tem razão. –Trowa fala com convicção e num tom determinado _Tenho que tentar, arriscar perdê-lo para poder tê-lo. Obrigado Nayru.  
  
_Vá depressa.  
  
Trowa saiu correndo em direção a casa onde estavam hospedados, chegando lá ele encontra Wufei e Quatre sentados na varanda conversando. Os dois olham para Trowa que está sem ar de tanto correr...  
  
_Quatre...eu preciso falar com você – Diz Trowa arfando e encarando os olhos azuis do árabe.  
  
_Bom né gente, acho que deu a minha hora. Então eu vou entrar, boa noite. – Wufei se levanta e entra na casa.  
  
_Sente-se Trowa. Você veio correndo, por que?  
  
_Quatre – Começa Trowa - eu não posso mais adiar e por isso vim correndo. Tem algo importante que quero lhe dizer...  
  
Wufei ficou observando os dois através da janela da sala, torcendo para dessa vez os amigos se acertarem...  
  
_Fale Trowa...  
  
Agora ambos se encaravam, olhando profundamente nos olhos um do outro, como se quisessem encontrar algo perdido.  
  
_Quatre, quando te perguntei se você tinha tudo o que desejava você me disse que não, porque ninguém pode ter tudo que deseja...  
  
_Sim foi o que eu...  
  
_Não me interrompa, por favor, ou não terei coragem para terminar. – Trowa não queria perder essa chance e por isso impediu que Quatre continuasse a falar tampando-lhe a boca com a mão. – Eu sei que ninguém pode ter tudo o que deseja, mas tendo apenas uma coisa eu poderia ser feliz.  
  
_... – Trowa destampou a boca de Quatre, mas este não disse nada.  
  
_Eu...eu amo você Quatre, quero ter você pra poder ser completamente feliz.  
  
_Trowa...eu...eu...  
  
Trowa não conseguiu se controlar até receber uma resposta de Quatre, o latino passou os dedos de leve sobre o rosto do loirinho indo parar atrás da nuca deste e puxou para um beijo.  
  
Eu não devia estar fazendo isso, Quatre não me deu uma resposta, mas...Uma alegria tão grande e prazerosa toma conta da minha alma, estou sentido o gosto dos beijos daquele que amo e não consigo viver sem. Posso perdê-lo por esse meu ato impensado, mas pelo menos uma vez eu pude sentir seu gosto...Quatre...  
  
Trowa tentava prolongar o beijo por medo de ser rejeitado por Quatre e também para poder sentir por mais tempo os lábios quentes do árabe, mas não poderia ser eterno. Quatre se afastou de Trowa para poder recuperar o fôlego e ficou encarando os lindos olhos esmeralda de seu amado.  
  
_Quatre...eu...  
  
_Te amo.  
  
_O que?  
  
_Também te amo, quando me perguntou no festival o que eu desejava e não tinha, eu já sabia a resposta e agora ela ficou totalmente clara pra mim. Te amo e é você que eu desejo ter para ser feliz.  
  
_Qu... – Trowa não terminou de pronunciar o nome de seu amado, pois este o puxou para junto de si e o beijou, dessa vez mais intensamente que da primeira vez e com muito mais paixão. O latino sentia-se feliz, abraçando seu amado ele podia senti-lo invadir sua boca com paixão.  
  
Wufei que esteve observando da janela, fechou a pequena cortina e voltou-se a fim de subir a escada e deixar os dois amigos sozinhos, nesse momento Duo e Heero desceram...  
  
_Ei Wufei onde estão Trowa e Quatre? – Pergunta o americano sendo abraçado por trás por seu querido Heero.  
  
_Eles estão lá fora – Responde Wufei – Não é pra vocês irem lá, os dois estão tendo uma conversa importante, parece um assunto muito...sério digamos assim – Wufei sorri.  
  
_Como assim? – Pergunta Heero sem soltar Duo.  
  
_Vão entender mais tarde. – Wufei sobe as escadas sorrindo e lá de cima se despede – Comportem-se crianças, boa noite.  
  
_Você entendeu alguma coisa Hee-chan?  
  
_Não, nada. Venha vamos ver TV, já que não podemos sair pra não atrapalhar a conversa dos dois.  
  
_Por que quando estamos sozinhos você não briga comigo por eu te chamar de Hee-chan?  
  
_Porque quando está sozinho comigo você pode me chamar do que quiser – Responde Heero sentando no sofá e puxando Duo para sentar em seu colo – Só não gosto que me chame assim quando estamos no meio dos outros, você sabe tenho que manter minha fama.  
  
_Engraçadinho. Você é muito mal sabia? – Duo beija Heero e declara – Amo você. Sorrindo o japonês diz: _Não mais do que eu amo você – E eles se beijam e até esquecem da TV.  
  
_É melhor nós entrarmos – Pede Quatre sentado entre as pernas de Trowa e sendo aquecido por seus braços fortes, olhando o mar – Estamos aqui fora a muito tempo.  
  
_Certo, vamos entrar então.  
  
Os dois entram na casa e encontram Heero dormindo no sofá e Duo em cima dele também dormindo e sobem direto para o quarto. A casa possuía dois quartos, um ocupado por Duo e Heero, o outro por Wufei, Trowa e Quatre. No quarto dos três havia um beliche e uma cama de solteiro, quando o casal entrou no quarto Wufei já dormia (ou pelo menos fingia) na parte de cima do beliche. Os dois dormiram cada um em sua cama, estava muito cedo para avançarem mais em seu relacionamento que começara a algumas horas e também tinham que respeitar Wufei.  
  
Semanas se passaram e os dois casais, Wufei e Nayru (que aparecia de vez em quando) continuavam aproveitando suas férias. Trowa e Quatre não se desgrudavam e o mesmo acontecia com Duo e Heero, enquanto isso nem tudo eram flores para Wufei...  
  
Que bom todos estão tão felizes, então...por que eu não consigo ficar feliz por eles? Acho que há algo estranho comigo em meu coração. Algo que me entristece, o que será...?  
  
Konnichi wa Minna^_^ Ahhhh....estou emocionada ;__; que agradecer os comentários recebidos, Doomo Arigato^^ Outra coisa, no capitulo um estava com uns erros pq eu não sabia postar direito nesse site, mas está tudo arrumado agora. Espero que estejam gostando da historia e saibam que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer com nossos personagens^^ 


	3. A vida com outros olhos

Amores, ganhos e perdas – Fic by Ifurita Chang  
  
Capitulo 3 – A vida com outros olhos  
  
Essa brisa do mar me faz tão bem....humm é tão bom senti-la no meu rosto, mas ainda está frio, também nem amanheceu direito. Não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo, sinto-me incomodado por ficar em casa. Tenho estado muito tempo fora, sempre andando pela areia da praia, sozinho com meus pensamentos que ultimamente não são poucos.  
  
Ahh....por que será que eu estou assim? Eu fiquei tão empolgado com essa viagem e agora pareço o mais desanimado, pelo menos a meus olhos. Os outros no entanto, não parecem ter notado minha preocupação. Isso é bom de certa forma, não desejo atrapalhá-los com coisas sem importância, mas eu ando me sentindo só, mesmo quando estou com eles...por que será?  
  
***  
  
_O Wufei saiu cedo outra vez?  
  
_ É, você reparou como ele tem ficado fora ultimamente Hee-chan? - Interroga o americano pulando no pescoço de Heero. - Acha que ele está com algum problema?  
  
_Não, o Wufei é assim mesmo...Sempre tão distante...  
  
_Não é verdade, ele mudou muito assim como nós...  
  
_Você tem razão Quatre, talvez devêssemos perguntar a ele...  
  
_Até parece que o Trowa não ia concordar com o Quatre - Duo cruza os braços de forma emburrada - Fiquem sabendo que eu ainda não desculpei vocês por eu ter sido o ultimo a saber, até o Wufei ficou sabendo de vocês dois antes de mim.  
  
_Não seja bobo - Retruca o latino pondo a mão na cintura de Quatre e puxando-o para a cozinha - Aquele dia você e o Heero estavam ocupados de mais para querer saber sobre nós.  
  
_Isso é....Hee-chan fala alguma coisa...  
  
_Não me chame de Hee-chan, você não devia tê-los provocado. Venha - Dá um beijo estalado na bochecha do americano - Vamos tomar café.  
  
Horas mais tarde os quatro resolveram ir andar na praia, Wufei ainda não havia voltado para casa e eles resolveram aproveitar para procurá-lo. E não demoraram a encontrá-lo...  
  
_Olha Trowa, aquele não é o Wufei?  
  
_E a Nayru também ao que parece.  
  
_Acho que o Wufei achou algo mais interessante pra fazer do que ficar conosco...  
  
Duo sorri maliciosamente para Quatre que sorri de volta e os dois saem correndo na direção do chinês que estava sobre uma enorme pedra olhando o mar na companhia de Nayru...  
  
_WUFEI - Gritam os dois  
  
_Hnn...?  
  
_Nós achamos você, por que você saiu tão cedo e sem nos avisar de novo?  
  
_Por nada Duo, eu queria andar pela praia de manhã e vocês acordam tarde só isso – Responde Wufei sem virar seu rosto para encarar os amigos, que diante da resposta fria se encaram sem entender.  
  
_Olá rapazes, bom dia - Cumprimentou Nayru a fim de amenizar o clima tenso - Vocês acordaram cedo hoje, vão sair?  
  
_Ah é, nós vamos até a cidade comprar umas coisas. Quer ir conosco?  
  
_Não, eu agradeço o convite, mas tenho outras coisas pra fazer - Responde Nayru se levantando - Fica pra próxima.  
  
_Então ta...e você Wufei não quer ir? -Tenta o árabe.  
  
_Não obrigado.  
  
De longe Trowa e Heero chamam:  
  
_Hey vocês dois, vamos logo.  
  
_É temos muito que fazer, vamos.  
  
Duo e Quatre se viram e voltam correndo para onde estão Trowa e Heero... Wufei nem vira para encará-los partir.  
  
_Você devia ter ido com eles.  
  
_Não, acho que com meu humor horrível só vou atrapalhar o passeio deles -Wufei diz com certa certeza e um profundo ar de tristeza -É melhor você ir fazer o que tem que fazer também, já tomei demais o seu tempo.  
  
Nayru se vira para ir embora, mas com um olhar de quem teve uma grande idéia virá-se na direção de Wufei estica a mão e convida:  
  
_Então vamos...  
  
_O...que? - Pergunta sem entender nada.  
  
_Você tomou muito do meu tempo...então agora eu vou tomar o seu, o que acha? - Ela sorri.  
  
_Certo, é justo - O jovem chinês reluta um pouco, mas decidi aceitar o convite – mas é só porque eu também tomei seu tempo.  
  
_Sim senhor.  
  
O dia passou sem que Wufei se encontrá-se com os amigos, ao contrário ele parecia estar querendo evitá-los, mas não pelo fato dos amigos estarem juntos e sim porque vê-los juntos fazia com que ele sentisse muita solidão, e o próprio Wufei ainda não havia visto que essa era a razão que o fazia querer ficar longe dos amigos.  
  
Durante a noite enquanto Wufei ainda estava na companhia de Nayru, Duo e Heero ficaram a passear pelo centro da cidade e Trowa e Quatre voltaram para casa...  
  
_O que foi Quatre, você está com um ar tão sério? – abraça o loirinho – Você não costuma ser assim.  
  
_Eu sei Trowa, mas é que estou preocupado com Wufei...O jeito com que nos respondeu hoje foi muito estranho, parecia estar com raiva da gente.  
  
_Hey não se preocupe com ele, não se preocupe com nada – vira para fitar os lindos olhos azuis de seu amado – tudo ficará bem.  
  
Quatre sorri feliz e se deixa cair nos braços de seu amante, ambos se beijando intensamente, sentindo o calor de seus próprios corpos aumentarem cada vez mais.  
  
Ambos começam a sentir que estava faltando algo, eles queriam algo mais, queriam ter um ao outro por completo e havia chegado o momento perfeito para que eles pudessem se entregar um ao outro.  
  
Os dois param para se olhar e Trowa estica a mão convidando Quatre a pegá- la, o árabe aceita o convite e segura a mão do latino e conduzido por ele sobe ao quarto que dividam com Wufei.  
  
Com olhares tímidos Quatre observava cada movimento de Trowa pelo quarto...  
  
_Por que você me olha tanto? – Interroga o latino com um ar de dúvida e certa vergonha de estar sendo tão observado por Quatre – O que foi...  
  
Quatre resolve não mais observar e sim agir, ele se levanta com calma da cama e vai até seu amado que estava próximo a janela. Ele sorri com ar de inocência.  
  
_Não fique assim...está tudo bem – abraça e beija Trowa que fica sem ação – vem...  
  
Meu Quatre tem um ar tão inocente, mas ele parece estar esperando isso a tempos, está tão seguro daquilo que deseja. Eu também o quero, mas não consigo ter a mesma segurança de meu amado. Posso sentir suas mãos passearem de leve por todo o meu corpo, enquanto me cala com seus mais intensos beijos. Sinto que não irei mais longe que isso, sem ouvir uma confirmação de sua boca.  
  
_Quatre...- fitando intensamente os olhos azuis – eu...  
  
Com um leve toque Quatre cala Trowa e lhe dá num sussurro a confirmação que o latino precisava...  
  
_Não sabe quanto tempo eu espero para ter você assim comigo.  
  
_Eu também...meu amor – Abraça o árabe e percorre com beijos todo o pescoço deste...  
  
Finalmente...Depois de tanto esperar e tanto desejar eu posso sentir o prazer de ter meu amado tocando meu corpo...cada beijo...cada sussurro...me faz sentir em um lugar que eu nunca estive antes, onde nossos desejos coincidem e nos fazer esquecer de tudo a nossa volta. Hum...agora posso tê- lo todo pra mim e me entregar todo a ele......  
  
***  
  
_Pronto, acabei tudo. Você foi de grande ajuda Wufei.  
  
_Hnf...não foi nada.  
  
_Você ficou com essa cara o dia todo – sentá-se no sofá ao lado do chinês - por que não me conta o que está havendo?  
  
_Sinceramente...não sei. Eu desejei que com o fim das guerras nós pudéssemos arrumar nossas vidas e ter uma vida que nos agradasse, agora aos poucos as coisas começam a ser como queríamos – com uma breve pausa Wufei se levanta e vai até a janela, ficando de costas para Nayru – Duo e Heero estão juntos e felizes, o mesmo acontece com Trowa e Quatre...então por que não consigo ficar feliz por eles? Por que incomoda e me abate vê-los juntos?  
  
Ela se levanta já sabendo a resposta e vai até a janela parando ao lado de Wufei.  
  
_É porque te faz sentir falta de algo, faz você sentir o que eles sentiam antes de ficarem juntos... – ela vira para encará-lo – te faz sentir solidão...  
  
_Soli...dão?  
  
_Sim, é o que sente todo mundo que está só...Todo mundo que quer – ela encara Wufei e também fica a encará-la – ter alguém...  
  
_Nayru...Você se sente assim também...?  
  
_Eu... – Wufei não a deixa terminar, antes disso ele a beija...  
  
Uma estranha sensação invadiu Wufei ao sentir seus lábios de encontro aos de Nayru, ele não sabia porque ou como, mas tal contato lhe proporcionara um misto de alegria e conforto. Era estranho, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida estava sentindo-se fraco, vulnerável nos braços de uma mulher, já que para ele as mulheres que eram fracas e vulneráveis.  
  
Ambos se afastaram para poder recuperar o fôlego, mas não foram capazes de pronunciar uma palavra, apenas se olhavam em cumplicidade antes de trocarem um sorriso carinhoso e voltarem a se beijar novamente e mais intensamente que da primeira vez.  
  
***  
  
_Que noite agradável não é Hee-chan – exclama o americano de braços dados com seu amante, caminhando pela areia da praia – é muito bom estar aqui com você.  
  
O japonês apenas sorri, beija de leve os lábios de Duo e o abraça fortemente continuando se caminho até a casa da praia.  
  
Era maravilhoso para Duo ter tanto carinho para si, mas era ainda melhor para Heero que nunca se achou capaz de sentir tanta paz nos braços de outra pessoa.  
  
O luar banhava de prata toda a praia, sua luz entrava pelas janelas das casas e clareando todo seu interior e também clareava toda a areia que parecia mais branca do que o normal. Parecia que a luz prateada não clareava apenas os lugares, mas também os corações de todos os amantes que eram tocadas pelo véu prateado.  
  
***  
  
Meu Quatre é ainda mais lindo adormecido sob a luz do luar, paira no ar uma paz que apenas ele consegue emitir. Mesmo assim adormecido a bondade que emana de seu corpo parece acalmar o mundo, parando-o apenas para que eu possa aproveitar tão prazeroso momento...  
  
O latino dá um leve beijo nos cabelos de árabe adormecido e em seguida se aconchega próximo a seu corpo para enfim adormecer sentindo o gostoso perfume do amante que pairava no ar.  
  
Duo e Heero chegaram em casa minutos depois, subiram e foram direto dormir. Faltava apenas um dos rapazes a voltar para casa, e este era o chinês Wufei, ele ainda estava na casa de Nayru, sentados num banco na varanda da casa, abraçados eles ficaram a olhar o mar. Nayru não era uma garota alta, na verdade ela era mais baixa que Wufei, tinha longos cabelos castanho escuros quase negros e olhos da mesma cor. Ela tinha o mesmo jeito extrovertido de Duo e um ar inocente como o de Quatre, mas havia momentos que não havia comparações entre ela e nenhum deles, pois ela se mostrava forte e fria como o mais cruel carrasco, porém seu jeito doce e gentil predominava quase todo o tempo. Ela era um mistério.  
  
_Nayru, você não tem vontade de sair daqui? Você está sempre sozinha aqui, não me parece que você seja o tipo de pessoa que gosta da solidão.  
  
_Hn...não pareço, como eu pareço ser pra você?  
  
_Alguém que gosta de estar cercada por pessoas e movimento...embora algumas vezes você parece mostrar prazer em estar só, acho que não sei como você é.  
  
_E desse jeito mesmo que eu sou, na verdade não consigo achar um jeito de me classificar – ela se levanta e vai até o gradil da varanda – acho que sou estranha. Você é bondoso Wufei, todos os cinco são...mas muita bondade pode atrapalhar as vezes.  
  
_Você fala como se soubesse de algo ruim que está para acontecer – ele também se levanta e vai até ela – não seja pessimista, a vida agora é outra.  
  
_É – ela sorri para o chinês, que passava os dedos sobre seu rosto – você tem razão.  
  
_Eu tenho que ir – o garoto se despede dela com um beijo e um abraço apertado – te vejo amanhã.  
  
_...Certo, até amanhã...  
  
Vendo Wufei caminhando pela areia em direção a casa dos garotos, ela pensa:  
  
_Wufei...você não demonstra, mas é bondoso. Eu espero que possa te ver amanhã, mas...será.  
  
***  
  
Mais que noite essa, eu fui pra casa dela a procura de uma amiga e voltei de lá com uma namorada. As vezes tenho a impressão de que não a conheço e que ela vai fazer algo que pode me surpreender, mas outras ela parece uma menininha que só quer saber de viver a vida. Afinal qual será a verdadeira personalidade dela? Bom eu penso nisso amanhã...  
  
Wufei abre a porta do quarto que dividi com Trowa e Quatre e os encontra dormindo juntos na cama do árabe. Achando que os dois podem ficar sem graça ao encontrá-lo dormindo no quarto no dia seguinte, o chinês sorri ao vê-los juntos e decidi ir dormir na sala, saindo com cuidado e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele se jogou preguiçosamente no sofá e logo adormeceu profundamente....  
  
No dia seguinte os quatro rapazes já estavam acordados quando o chinês acordou, eles estava reunidos na cozinha preocupados em não falar alto...  
  
_E agora, o que faremos Hee-chan?  
  
_Hnn...eu não sei, mas temos que contar a ele.  
  
_Mas vai ser difícil, ele parece se dar tão bem com ela – explica preocupado o loirinho, sendo abraçado por Trowa – acho até que gosta dela.  
  
_Mas Quatre, ele tem que saber o que aconteceu....  
  
Wufei fica parado a porta da cozinha sem fala, olhando para os outros.  
  
_Nay...ru... – num instalo ele sai correndo da casa em direção a casa de Nayru.  
  
_WUFEI!!! – gritam todos correndo no encalço do chinês, que só pára diante da pior visão que poderia ter.  
  
_Essa...essa não – cai ele de joelhos na areia – Nayru...  
  
Continua....  
  
Nihao Minna^_^ Nossa o que será que o Wufei viu que o deixou assim? Segredos e mais segredos....se quiserem saber me digam em seus comentários OK^.~ Ah e é claro que eu quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu^_^ O que eu faria sem vocês!!! Elogiem, critiquem, mas comentem^.~ 


	4. Perder, procurar, encontrar

Amores, ganhos e perdas – Fic by Ifurita Chang  
  
Capitulo 4 – Perder, procurar e encontrar  
  
Foi a coisa mais horrível que os olhos de Wufei poderiam ter visto, após ter passado horas tão agradáveis com Nayru, a pessoa que ele descobriu gostar muito.  
  
O garoto chinês ficou ali parado, de joelhos na areia contemplando o que havia restado da casa de Nayru. A casa havia sido consumida pelo fogo e agora os bombeiros tentavam apagar as ultimas centelhas que teimavam em deixar seu rastro. Nesse instante, Wufei sente mãos que o seguram pelos braços tentando levantá-lo do chão, eram seus amigos, sua única família que vieram para ajudá-lo.  
  
_Wufei – chamava Quatre no tom calmo de sempre – venha, levante-se do chão.  
  
_Como...como isso aconteceu Quatre?- ele vira para encarar o amigo - Eu saí da casa dela passava da um da manhã, como isso pode ter acontecido em tão pouco tempo? Como me diga Quatre?  
  
_Eu não...nós não sabemos Wufei, a policia diz que foi um acidente. Wufei – o loiro tentava encontrar as palavras certas, enquanto os outros só observavam em silêncio – tem mais uma coisa, ao que parece ela estava na casa e...não saiu...  
  
Sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, Wufei encara o chão e começa a andar pela areia em direção a casa deles acompanhado de perto pelos amigos, que não sabem que reações devem tomar. Porém ele não consegue chegar até a casa, depois de dar alguns passos ele cai mais uma vez de joelhos na areia.  
  
_WUFEI!!! – chamaram todos e correram no auxilio do jovem chinês.  
  
_Wufei meu amigo – Duo não se conteve mais e tentando consolar o amigo, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou – venha, vamos pra casa.  
  
O chinês se deixou abraçar e depois de algum tempo, levantou-se e sem relutar voltou para casa na companhia dos outros. Ele porem parecia não estar se dando conta do que havia acontecido.  
  
Já durante a noite, Duo e Heero ainda não haviam voltado da delegacia, onde haviam ido para saber mais noticias sobre o misterioso incêndio. Trowa e Quatre tomavam chá na cozinha, preocupados com Wufei e tristes por Nayru e o jovem chinês estava sendo na janela de um dos quartos. A janela dava de frente para o mar e naquele dia a Lua crescente era encoberta por várias nuvens, o céu parecia corresponder a tristeza e confusão que se fazia na mente de Wufei.  
  
Por que será que eu fiquei assim? Eu não a amo acho que não. É muito cedo para que um sentimento como esse venha a tona. Eu só a conheço a alguns dias, ou melhor conhecia, ou será que na verdade eu não conhecia? Mesmo assim, eu gostava dela já tinha se tornado uma amiga pra mim. Acho que gostava dela mais do que só como amiga, ou não a teria beijado ontem. Eu realmente não sei dizer o que sinto ou sentia por ela, mas sei que agora meu coração se encheu de tristeza, uma tristeza igual eu nunca pensei sentir em minha vida por ninguém. Eu não sei o que farei agora.......  
  
***  
  
_Ahfff.....- suspira num tom de tristeza e preocupação o pequeno árabe, chamando a atenção de seu amado.  
  
_Ainda está preocupado não é?  
  
_Trowa, o Wufei ficou calado o dia todo. Eu pensei que ele fosse sofrer tanto quando soubesse, mas ele ficou como quando o conhecemos, sério, calado...me preocupa vê-lo assim, queria que ele dissesse o que está se passando com ele.  
  
O latino se levanta da cadeira em que estava na frente do amado e caminha parando em frente a ele. O garoto de olhos verdes-esmeralda se abaixa para que seus olhos possam ficar na direção dos olhos azuis, com gentileza ele segura fortemente as mãos do amado entre as suas.  
  
_Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. Sei que você não agüenta ver nenhum deles tristes, mas não podemos obrigar o Wufei a se abrir se ele não achar que é hora. Quando ele quiser falar, estaremos aqui pra ouvi-lo.  
  
O loirinho então abraça seu amado procurando conforto e diz em seu ouvido:  
  
_O que eu faria se você não estivesse do meu lado? Acho que eu morreria.  
  
Ao ouvir tal coisa, Trowa coloca de leve os dedos sobre os lábios de Quatre e retruca:  
  
_Nunca, nunca mais diga que morreria. Te amo e não quero ouvi-lo falando em morte. Quatre não resiste a declaração de amor e beija o latino que sem reação aceita e prolonga o beijo. Eles não precisam mais de palavras para se consolar, esse beijo demorado tinha o gosto de mais de mil explicações. Nos lábios um do outro, eles podiam sentir mais que o gosto de um beijo, podiam sentir a certeza de ter sempre com quem contar.  
  
***  
  
_Está tudo pronto?  
  
_Sim senhor.  
  
_Ótimo, agora que o mundo vive em paz não desconfiam que mesmo sem os Móbile Suits podemos começar uma revolução. As armas vão voltar e uma nova guerra irá começar. Não há ninguém capaz de nos parar.  
  
_Não há com que se preocupar senhor, tudo dará certo...  
  
***  
  
_Já passou uma semana Hee-chan e o Wufei continua como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
_É eu sei Duo, mas não podemos fazer nada.  
  
Sentados na areia Duo e Heero observavam Wufei, Trowa e Quatre que jogavam bola. Como o chinês não se manifestava a respeito de Nayru, os outros resolveram não fazer comentários também sobre ela. Tudo o que a garota possuía havia sido destruído pelo fogo, que ninguém havia conseguido identificar como havia começado. Parentes ninguém conseguiu encontrar, assim como seu corpo ou qualquer vestígio dele que ao que tudo indicava, havia sido completamente destruído pelo incêndio.  
  
Mais algumas semanas se passaram e o grupo resolveu voltar pra casa. Estavam descansados e felizes e até estavam menos preocupados com Wufei, e o mesmo continuava como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
Dois dias depois de voltarem, eles receberam uma visita realmente inesperada. Trowa e Quatre que haviam saído para dar uma volta chegam e dão de cara com essa estranha visita, sentada no sofá, conversando com os outros três.  
  
_Nós voltamos. Ei vocês querem...- Quatre pára ao ver quem estava sentada no sofá.  
  
_É bom vê-lo Quatre. E você também Trowa, como vão?  
  
_É muito bom vê-la também – cumprimenta o latino – Lady Une.  
  
_Não diria isso se soubesse o que a trouxe aqui.  
  
_Não entendi Duo.  
  
_Eu vim aqui lhes pedir um favor, preciso que me ajudem a encontrar alguém. Na verdade um grupo terrorista, nossos agentes não tem dado conta e não conseguem achá-los. Nosso tempo está se esgotando, se não os pegarmos logo uma nova guerra pode começar.  
  
_Mas nós...não temos mais os gundans. Não podemos lutar. – Quatre tentava se justificar, na verdade assim como os outros ele não desejava voltar a ser soldado.  
  
_Não será preciso que lutem, devem apenas encontrá-los e sabotá-los. Eles também não têm Móbile Suits, mas pretendem conseguir iniciando uma nova guerra. Eu sei que não devia vir até aqui e perturbá-los, mas na atual situação desesperadora que estamos eu achei que vocês são os melhores espiões que temos em mãos.  
  
_Mas...  
  
_Chega Quatre! Lady Une, nos diga onde quando e como.  
  
_Mas Wufei...  
  
_Não vou ficar aqui parado Duo, vendo uma nova guerra começar. Eu vou lutar.  
  
_É o velho Wufei voltando a ativa, nesse caso – Heero se levanta do sofá – o soldado perfeito também vai voltar.  
  
_Se o soldado perfeito vai a luta, Shinigami não vai ficar pra trás – diz o americano piscando pra Heero.  
  
_O que me diz, nobre do deserto?  
  
_Hum...Parece que nós também vamos, soldado silencioso.  
  
_Do que vocês estão falando? Por que estão se chamando assim? – Lady Une não conseguia entender o porque daqueles nomes.  
  
_Isso é coisa do Duo, como ele era Shinigami quis inventar codinomes pra gente também. Trowa é o Soldado Silencioso, Quatre o Príncipe do Deserto, Heero o Soldado Perfeito e eu Dragão Justiceiro – explicava o chinês meio desconcertado.  
  
_É claro, não podemos dar nossos nomes pro inimigo. Temos que ter codinomes.  
  
_Certo, então vou passar os dados pra vocês.  
  
Lady Une passou a eles todas as coordenadas e logo eles estavam prontos para a missão, não como soldados e sim como espiões. Ao que tudo indicava seria uma missão simples, eles já haviam feito coisas desse tipo antes, porém algo mudava completamente essa missão das outras já enfrentadas, o inimigo esperava por eles.  
  
Três dias depois do encontro com Lady Une, eles foram para a sede dos Preventers para acabarem de se preparar. Sally foi a pilota da nave que os levou ao seu destino, uma velha colônia que nunca foi terminada para que pudesse ser habitada. A antiga OZ pretendia usá-la como uma base, mas foi desfeita antes de poder terminá-la e o lugar ficou abandonado. Uma vez lá dentro, eles tinham que tomar cuidado. Estavam por sua conta e a ajuda mais próxima ficava numa colônia, um tanto longe dali.  
  
_Muito bem, o que faremos primeiro?  
  
_Vamos ficar todos juntos Quatre – Heero comandava, pois havia sido escolhido feche da missão – não sabemos o que eles têm aqui. De acordo com o que nos foi passado pela Lady Une, essa base nunca foi terminada.  
  
_Temos que saber de onde eles comandam tudo e quem é o comandante.  
  
_Certo Wufei, vamos seguir pelos corredores externos primeiro.  
  
_Mais que idiotas, são como ratos andando no meu labirinto. Eu posso vê- los, mas eles não sabem disso – se gabava um homem, alto e bonito com uma aparência muito vistosa. Ele tinha olhos cor de mel e cabelos quase no mesmo tom, usava roupas elegantes, mas possuía um ar de inocência como um garoto de uns 22 anos.  
  
_Eu cuidarei deles senhor – disse já se retirando o vulto que estava com o homem na pequena sala.  
  
_Espere!!  
  
_......  
  
_Tenha cuidado, eu quero-os inteiros para falarem comigo. Você não deve se exceder até que eu e eles tenhamos conversados. Entendeu?  
  
_Como quiser, senhor.  
  
_Isso é estranho Hee-chan, nós encontramos apenas alguns soldados. Esse lugar não deveria ser mais vigiado?  
  
_Duo não me chame assim, não estamos em casa ou de férias, leve isso a sério. – o japonês repreende o americano tentando não ser muito rude, e mesmo com a cara meio irritada de  
  
Duo, Heero prossegue – mas você está certo, tem algo estranho aqui.  
  
_Vamos redobrar a atenção – conclui o jovem chinês muito sério.  
  
Andando um pouco mais, o grupo chega a uma enorme sala onde parecia que ia ficar a sala de comando que nunca foi terminada. O lugar estava vazio, mas parecia que não estava assim antes. Isso intrigava os pilotos que continuaram a adentrar a sala até...  
  
_Esperem, que barulho foi esse?  
  
_Qual Quatre?  
  
De repente as luzes da sala se acendem...  
  
_Ahh....essa não – Duo se punha a reclamar, olhando em volta assim como os outros e vendo o motivo do barulho.  
  
_Eu sabia que havia ouvido um barulho estranho, mas não desconhecido. Eles estavam cercados por soldados armados...  
  
_Agora é um pouco tarde pra isso Quatre.  
  
_Bem vindos, eu sou Kiro. Sabem vocês não deviam invadir assim a casa dos outros, vocês não tem educação?  
  
_Você é o dono desse lugar? – Heero perguntava com seu ar de soldado perfeito.  
  
_Dono?? É claro que não, mas trabalho para ele. Você quer marcar uma audiência com ele? Hahahahahah.......Posso ver se ele tem um horário para você...  
  
_Hn você não está muito alegre pra um capacho?  
  
_E você é um chinês muito petulante – Kiro já havia se aproximado e levantado a mão para dar contra o rosto de Wufei, mas foi impedido.  
  
_Pare!!  
  
_.......  
  
_Se afaste deles Kiro, o meu mestre me deu total autoridade sobre eles.  
  
_Mas não...  
  
A estranha pessoa que dizia essas palavras vinha surgindo aos poucos pela porta atrás dos ex-pilotos. Mesmo antes da pessoa se mostrar completamente, alguém reconheceu sua voz.  
  
_O que foi Wufei?  
  
_Essa voz...não, não pode ser – o ex-piloto de Nataku olhava para a porta fixamente e viu confirmada sua suspeita – Nayru...  
  
_Nos encontramos novamente, mas não me chame assim. Aqui sou conhecida como Amazona.  
  
O garoto olhava para ela, sem saber o que pensar. Não sabia se ficava feliz por vê-la viva ou desapontado por vê-la do lado do inimigo.  
  
_Você está viva, mas como? O que aconteceu? Por que está aqui? – Wufei se aproximou dela disparando perguntas – por que não disse a ninguém que es...  
  
Pááááhhh....... – foi o único som que se ouviu em meio ao silencio, a mão de Nayru havia alcançado o rosto de Wufei com tamanha força que não o deixou terminar sua frase e o fez virar o a cabeça ante a força do golpe.  
  
_Wufei!!! – chamaram espantados os outros do grupo.  
  
_Cale-se, não me faça perguntas. Levem eles daqui, prendam-nos. – e ela sai sem dar mais explicações.  
  
Logo os cinco são algemados e começam a ser conduzidos pelos corredores, agora mais claros e movimentados, da base. Todos estão inconformados e incrédulos com a mudança de Nayru. De uma garota tão doce, tornou-se tão fria.  
  
E ainda havia mais a descobrir sobre ela.  
  
_Vocês estão ferrados – disse Kiro que seguia na frente do grupo – sabem porque ela se chama Amazona? Ela é uma guerreira, sua habilidade e frieza a tornam o braço direito do nosso chefe. Ela é quem faz os prisioneiros falarem, se é que me entendem. Ela é um carrasco, vocês não serão poupados por ela. _Essa não...Nayru, por que??  
  
***  
  
_Quero que você dê uma lição neles, os assuste, mas não os mate.  
  
_Sim senhor.  
  
_Lembre-se, você é meu braço direito e eu quero que pelo menos um deles seja o esquerdo. Os outros irão morrer.  
  
_Como quiser, sabe que sempre faço meu trabalho. Não é agora que eu deixaria de fazer.  
  
Em pensamento Nayru conclui, é uma pena Wufei que tenham vindo se meter no não lhes diz respeito. Como eu disse a você, bondade demais pode atrapalhar, hoje vai entender o que eu quis dizer.......  
  
Continua.....  
  
Ohayoo Minna^_^ Ahhhh e aí o que estão achando? Eu sei que demorei pra postar esse cap, mas eu fiquei sem pc e tb meio sem idéias já que são poucos os que me dizem o que estão achando da fic...  
  
Wufei: _E quem vc acha que vai comentar isso? Vc está nos fazendo sofrer, a mim mais precisamente.  
  
Ifurita: _E daí? Sem sofrimento não tem final feliz XD  
  
Duo: _Outra coisa, nesse cap nem teve um romance descente...Vc é uma péssima escritora.  
  
Ifurita: _O que...? Fique calado, ou vc morre no próximo cap...  
  
Duo: _........  
  
Ifurita: _Bom gente, mesmo que seja pra criticar ou reclamar como esses dois, comentem OK^.~ Senão eu fico sem idéias.  
  
Quatre: _Não esquecendo de agradecer aos que já comentaram^_^ 


	5. Eu confiei em você

Amores, ganhos e perdas - fic by Ifurita Chang  
  
Capitulo 5 – Eu confiei em você  
  
Após terem caído numa armadilha e sido aprisionados, os cinco rapazes foram presos numa sala sem janelas e com a porta sendo vigiada todo o tempo. Pelo duto de ar que havia no quarto, a passagem era impossível, pois grades haviam sido colocadas para que eles não tivessem como escapar e realmente, eles não haviam como escapar.  
  
Num dos cantos da pequena sala, o jovem chinês fitava o teto perdido em pensamentos. Os outros não percebendo a distração deste, se puseram a discutir a presente situação.  
  
Como ela pôde fazer isso conosco? – perguntava incrédulo aos demais o americano, andando de um lado a outro da sala – Então ela esteve nos enganando todo o tempo?  
  
Acalme-se Duo, talvez não seja como pensamos.  
  
Não seja ingênuo Quatre, você viu como ela estava e o que fez.  
  
Mas Duo, Trowa fale alguma coisa.  
  
Eu não sei o que dizer Q, não sei se ela nos enganou ou o que aconteceu.  
  
Trowa está certo, não temos como saber até falarmos com ela.  
  
Wufei continuava mudo e sala caiu num profundo silencio....De repente sons de passos apressados foram ouvidos no corredor em direção a sala, a porta se abriu e nela surgiu Kiro.  
  
Você, chinês de roupa branca, é o Wufei? – Kiro perguntava apontando na direção de Wufei.  
  
Sou eu. – o rapaz respondeu friamente – Que quer comigo?  
  
Não faça perguntas, venha comigo – ele ordenava já puxando Wufei para fora da sala e trancando a porta atrás de si – a Amazona quer vê-lo.  
  
.......... – nada o chinês respondeu e seguiu com Kiro.  
  
Será que o Wufei está bem Hee-chan? – pergunta o americano para o amado  
  
Não sei Duo, não sei.....  
  
Toc, toc, toc......  
  
Ele está aqui Amazona. Apenas com um aceno de mão, ela manda Kiro se retirar, deixando ela e Wufei a sós. A sala em que se encontravam era grande e vazia, também havia nela pouca luz e podia se notar muita umidade. Era um outro lugar sem janelas e a porta de ferro completava o cenário de uma sala projetada especialmente para torturar prisioneiros, para que eles entregassem seus comandantes.  
  
Os dois fiaram se olhando por um longo tempo, ele parecia não ter coragem de perguntar a ela a verdade, Nayru por outro lado não sabia como contar a verdade, ambos estavam num impasse.  
  
Ela decidiu quebrar o silencio...  
  
Por que estão aqui?  
  
.....Por que, mentiu pra mim?  
  
Vou perguntar de novo, por que estão aqui? – ela estava com um olhar frio, encarando Wufei.  
  
Você não vai mesmo me dar nenhuma explicação? – ele insistia  
  
Está bem, ouça eu já trabalhava para essa organização quando nos conhecemos, mas conhecermos vocês foi pura coincidência quando eu voltei pra coube quem vocês eram. Esqueça o que aconteceu lá, aqui eu mando e vocês obedecem e se não me responder tudo o que eu quiser saber, eu vou esquecer o pouco de amizade de guardei por vocês. Agora me responda por que estão aqui?  
  
Você, como você pode fazer isso? – Wufei começava a se descontrolar – Como pode ser tão cínica e mentirosa, ouça aqui eu não vou obedecer você e não falar coisa alguma pra você.  
  
Já chega – ela grita  
  
Você é mesmo uma falsa  
  
Eu mandei você parar – Nayru avança pra cima de Wufei tentando lhe dar um tapa no rosto, mas este tem a reação mais rápida e impede o golpe segurando a mão da garota.  
  
Nunca mais levante a mão pra mim – ele falava num tom sério como ela nunca havia visto, enquanto segurava a mão dela para o alto impedindo qualquer reação.  
  
Vai pagar por isso – ela se solta e se fasta com violência – KIRO!!!! – grita ela Kiro entra rapidamente na sala, como se estivesse esperando do lado de fora  
  
Sim  
  
Leve-o daqui.  
  
Sim – Kiro segura Wufei pelos braços e o leva, Nayru fica sozinha na sala.  
  
Você só piorou a situação Wufei, não perderei meu respeito diante do meu chefe, nem mesmo por você....  
  
Dentro da base, não era possível perceber, mas a noite já havia chegado a algum tempo. Os cinco rapazes não agüentaram ficar acordados mais tempo e caíram num sono profundo. Eram mais de 4 da madrugada quando o movimento na base se tornou intenso novamente, Kiro seguido de mais dois guardas entra na sala onde estão dormindo os ex-pilotos. Com um aceno de mão ele ordena a um dos guardas para jogar um balde de água gelada em Quatre, que com o banho acorda rapidamente.  
  
Mas o que....  
  
Ele não termina sua frase e logo é levantado, nesse momento Trowa e os outros acordam, mas não podem impedir que Quatre seja levado pelos guardas.  
  
Nayru permanecia de costas quando Quatre foi deixado sozinho na sala junto com ela, a sala em que ela esteve com Wufei mais cedo.  
  
Você não precisava ter mandado me acordar desse jeito – o árabe tentava puxar assunto, mas não teve sucesso – vamos Nayru, eu sei que você não está falando sério. Ela se vira para o garoto que a encara, calmamente ela caminha até ele e com um largo sorriso ela responde:  
  
Tire suas próprias conclusões, sobre minha seriedade Dizendo isso, ela acerta com toda a força um soco no estomago de Quatre.  
  
Uhhhaaaa........  
  
Fazendo o garoto cair de joelhos de tanta dor.  
  
Quase sem ar ele pergunta: Por.....que...?  
  
A garota se abaixa em frente ao loiro e o segura pela gola da camisa, e fala bem junto ao ouvido dele.  
  
Diga ao seu amigo chinês que isso foi culpa dele – ela se afasta e acerta com força o rosto de Quatre – você vai pagar pelo que ele me fez, vocês vão viver um inferno aqui.  
  
Você não pode estar falando sério – ainda tentava encontrar uma explicação.  
  
Devia ter ficado com seu namorado na praia.  
  
Sem dizer mais nada, Nayru dá um chute em Quatre. Ele cai e tenta se levantar, mas é derrubado por um novo golpe. O rapaz não queria acreditar, mas também não podia ficar sem fazer nada e tentava se defender dos golpes, porém o loirinho já estava ferido e confrontos físicos nunca foram seu forte, ele não tinha chance.  
  
Onde Quatre pode ter sido levado? – Trowa se mostrava visivelmente preocupado – Por que assim no meio da noite?  
  
Se acalme Trowa – o ar de soldado perfeito voltava a Heero nessas horas – você não pode fazer nada.  
  
O silencio foi quebrado pelo som de passos apressados e a porta que se abria. Dois guardas ficaram na porta, enquanto outros dois carregavam pelos braços um Quatre todo ferido e quase inconsciente, para o desespero de Trowa.  
  
Qu....Quatre.... – ele foi correndo ao encontro do amado e segurou-o quando os guardas o soltaram.  
  
I...tooshii. – ele passava carinhosamente a mão sobre o rosto do latino, reconhecendo que estava seguro.  
  
A Amazona nos mandou trazer esse recado pra você china, "seu amigo só está assim por sua culpa, todos vão pagar por sua arrogância". Eu avisei pra vocês que estavam ferrados, a Amazona não perdoa. – Kiro falava num tom de zombaria e seriedade ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Essa não.... – preocupava-se Wufei, vendo que havia cometido um erro ao enfrentá-la.  
  
Divirtam-se. – Kiro sai, deixando apenas uma pequena garrafa de água e um pano.  
  
WUFEI, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?? – gritava o latino descontrolado com Quatre nos braços – O QUE FEZ PRA ELA, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO NOS CONTA.  
  
Itooshii não. Não faça isso, não é culpa dele. – Quatre via o quanto Trowa estava transtornado e falando sem pensar, e tentava acalmá-lo – me abraça itooshii.  
  
Eu vou cuidar de você, meu Quatre. – ele falava carinhosamente, abraçando o amado. Quatre se deixou abraçar e caiu desacordado no colo de Trowa.  
  
O garoto havia levado uma grande surra, estava muito ferido e para desespero de Wufei ele sabia que o amigo só estava assim porque Nayru quis se vingar dele, transtornado o jovem chinês ficou sentado a um canto da sala, apenas observando os outros cuidarem de Quatre ainda desacordado.  
  
Você não exagerou muito com ele não é Amazona?  
  
Não chefe, foi apenas uma amostra. Eu já disse, não se preocupe, no fim um deles passará pro nosso lado e os outros são descartáveis mesmo.  
  
Vá com calma.  
  
Sim.  
  
Ela sai logo da sala, mas não parece muito conformada com a situação.  
  
Nenhum deles nunca irá se juntar a nós, todos terão que morrer. Por que, por que foram se meter nisso... – ela se lembra do beijo que ela e Wufei trocaram – por que isso foi acontecer...?Wufei....  
  
Horas se passaram e Quatre havia acordado, apesar de estar ainda muito ferido ele tentava manter o bom humor para o amado e para os amigos. Wufei continuava a observar de longe, sem ter coragem de se aproximar.  
  
Eu estou bem, é sério. Não fique com essa cara Trowa.  
  
Mesmo desse jeito você continua a sorrir, você não tem jeito Q. – ele segura o queixo de Quatre de leve e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado, o loirinho corresponde e passa os braços por trás do pescoço de Trowa puxando intensificar ainda mais o beijo.  
  
Ei pessoal calma ai – interfere Duo entrando no meio dos dois separando-os – ainda estamos aqui.  
  
Os quatro sorriem uns para os outros, só mesmo Duo poderia alegrá-los naquela situação.  
  
É um baka mesmo – diz Heero abraçando Duo por trás e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.  
  
Um baka que você ama.  
  
Por que é meu baka.  
  
Eles conseguem por um minuto esquecer onde estão e o que está acontecendo, mas ainda havia algo incomodando muito a todos. Havia muitas perguntas sobre Nayru a serem respondidas, e também o clima andava meio ruim entre Trowa e Wufei, o latino sabia que havia feito mal juízo de Wufei na hora da raiva, mas não sabia como se aproximar e se desculpar. O chinês por outro lado, tentava achar em sua mente um jeito de impedir que Nayru fizesse mal a mais algum de seus preciosos amigos.  
  
Sentados a um canto da sala, Quatre e Trowa conversavam.  
  
Itooshii vá falar com ele, você sabe que não foi culpa dele.  
  
Eu sei.  
  
Então vá, ver vocês assim é pior pra mim do que levar uma surra.  
  
Q você promete que nunca vai mudar, vai ser sempre amoroso e preocupado com os outros como é hoje?  
  
Sabe que sim.  
  
Te amo.  
  
Também, agora vá falar com ele.  
  
O latino vai até Wufei enquanto todo inclusive o jovem chinês vê ele se aproximar sem jeito.  
  
Ahnn....Wufei, eu queria – começa o latino, mas é interrompido pelo chinês.  
  
Não se desculpe.  
  
Mas eu tenho que me desculpar, eu sei que a culpa não é sua. Eu fiquei com raiva, me desculpe. – ele se senta ao lado de Wufei.  
  
Wufei fica calado por um tempo e depois começa a falar, ele queria desabafar o que estava preso a muito tempo.  
  
Por que essas coisas têm que acontecer Trowa? Por que não podemos ter paz? Por que eu não posso ficar em paz?  
  
Wufei.  
  
Eu não sei o que pensar, quando vi ela não sabia se ficava triste ou contente. Eu não consegui acreditar que ela havia morrido e continuei seguindo minha vida, agora ela voltou como um fantasma pra assombrar minha vida e a de vocês e eu sei que ela vai fazer de tudo pra se vingar pelo que eu fiz. Mas eu não sei porque ela me olhava com tanta raiva, não sei o que eu posso ter feito.  
  
Eu não sei o que te dizer Wufei, não sei o que aconteceu com a Nayru que conhecemos na praia.  
  
Eu sei Trowa, ela realmente morreu. Mas essa Nayru não vai fazer o que quer, não vou deixá-la mais colocar as mãos em vocês.  
  
Você pode fazer tanto quanto a gente, nós temos que tentar escapar.  
  
Não, eu....tenho que falar com ela – o chinês se levanta num salto e vai em direção a porta.  
  
Ele começa a bater nela desesperadamente e chamar por alguém. Um guarda que estava de plantão ouvi e vai até lá.  
  
Que pensa que está fazendo?  
  
Eu quero que me leve pra falar com Nayru.  
  
Quem?  
  
Com a Amazona.  
  
Você só vai se ela te chamar, portanto fique calado bem aí. – ele empurra Wufei que cai no chão e fecha a cela.  
  
Eu tenho que falar com ela.  
  
Mas Wufei...  
  
Nós vamos te ajudar então – Duo falava confiante.  
  
Certo.  
  
Eles haviam armado um plano, quando o guarda abrisse a porta novamente Heero e Trowa (os mais fortes) o segurariam dando a Wufei a chance de sair e procurar por Nayru. Eles sabiam que no fundo o garoto chinês não queria acreditar que a Nayru que ele conheceu tivesse morrido, eles também desejavam que isso não fosse verdade.  
  
Mais uma vez Wufei se pos a bater na porta e quando o guarda a abriu, o plano foi posto em prática. O jovem chinês saiu correndo pelos corredores, derrubando um guarda ou outro e finalmente chegou a uma sala conhecida por ele, quando ele entrou encontrou quem procurava e desejava ver.  
  
O que faz aqui? Como escapou?  
  
Por que fez aquilo com Quatre?  
  
Ele não te deu meu recado, foi culpa sua.  
  
Pare de falar assim, o que você quer afinal?  
  
É melhor você sair daqui ou você ficará pior que seu amiguinho.  
  
Wufei foi e aproximando de Nayru, por incrível que parecesse ela não reagiu, ela parecia não saber que decisão tomar ou como agir. Parecia encurralada.  
  
Você não queria fazer isso não é?  
  
Você não entende mesmo não é, se não sair daqui amanhã será outro amiguinho seu que estará quase morto.  
  
Ouvindo isso o jovem chinês avançou com raiva para cima de Nayru, ele segurou os pulsos da garota impedindo-a de usar as mãos.  
  
Me diga a verdade.  
  
Eu...  
  
Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, ela beijou Wufei que já esperava por isso, ele também queria. Aos poucos ele foi soltando as mãos dela, Nayru sem perceber envolvia o pescoço de Wufei com os braços e ele envolvia a cintura dela, se beijando ardentemente e esquecendo por um momento onde estavam e a que lado pertenciam.  
  
O momento romântico foi interrompido pelo grito de um dos guardas que procurava Wufei, assim que Nayru se deu conta do que fazia, ela empurrou bruscamente Wufei e chamou pelos guardas.  
  
Eu sabia, você tem motivos para estar aqui. Sabia que tudo aquilo na praia não havia sido encenação. Ouça Nayru, você precisa ver o que é certo. Precisa sair daqui, precisa nos deixar sair.  
  
Ela continuou muda, apenas observando Wufei.Um dos guardas entrou e levou Wufei deixando a garota mais uma vez sozinha.  
  
O ocorrido havia chegado nos ouvidos do chefe de Nayru e este não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com o que ouvira.  
  
Amazona, você foi muito bondosa com eles. Será que está perdendo seu dom?  
  
Não senhor.  
  
Kiro irá dar uma lição neles amanhã, você está proibida de interferir.  
  
Mas senhor.....  
  
Basta!!!! Vai me desobedecer?  
  
Não senhor.  
  
Certo, então Kiro você tem minha permissão pra fazer o que quiser amanhã.  
  
Sim senhor, eles imploraram para que eu os solte. Só a um jeito de tratar esses vagabundinhos, só a um castigo perfeito.  
  
Continua......  
  
Nihao Ahhhhh.......eu sei que devem estar doidos comigo, porque nesse cap eu realmente judiei deles né. Mas sem isso o cap ia ficar muito chato, e vocês nem sabem o que eu preparei para o próximo. Mas me digam o que acharam desse e como estou me saindo OK.  
  
E muitíssimo obrigada pelos coments, vocês devem mesmo comentar e dizer o que estão achando da fic, porque ela é feita pra vocês 


	6. Dor, Sofrimento e uma Esperança

Amores, ganhos e perdas - fic by Ifurita Chang  
  
Capitulo 6 – Dor, Sofrimento e uma Esperança  
  
Tudo andava muito quieto na base secreta naquele dia, os cinco jovens não receberam a desagradável visita de nenhum dos soldados, de Amazona ou de qualquer outra pessoa durante todo o dia. Essa calma e quietude dava a eles um sinal a mais para ficarem alertas o tempo todo.  
  
Fazia três dias que eles estava ali, e cada minuto que passava os deixava mais apreensivos. Wufei conseguira falar com Nayru e ele não sabia, mas a conversa havia dado resultado. Nayru havia sido afastada do seu cargo e Kiro ficara encarregado de cuidar dos "hospedes" e naquela noite, ele mostraria a todos, inclusive seu chefe, que perto de Nayru ele era um verdadeiro demônio. A idéia que ele fazia de castigo perfeito, era sem dúvida o pior castigo que uma pessoa pode receber...tanto para quem recebe, quanto para a pessoa mais próxima a ele.  
  
A calma e silencio daquele dia entrou noite e dentro, os ex-pilotos já não sabiam que horas poderiam ser, mas já era muito tarde da noite quando o silencio foi quebrado pelo barulho de chaves e alguém que passava pelo corredor da sala em que estavam aprisionados, assobiando e cantando...  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me, raping me  
  
Watching me  
  
Me olhando, me querendo  
Eu posso sentir você me puxando  
Me preservando, me violando  
Me olhando  
  
Hnn.....que música é essa ..... – se intriga o jovem de tranças ao ouvir um trecho da música, mas antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão a porta se abre bruscamente e vários guardas entraram apontando suas armas para eles.  
  
Ora, ora...nos encontramos de novo. E veja só que surpresa, o loirinho não morreu – ria e debochava Kiro se deliciando com a raiva que essas palavras provocavam nos rapazes – devem estar estranhando eu estar aqui não, mas sabe é como o loirinho não quis colaborar muito, eu preciso que outro de vocês venha comigo.  
  
Por que sua chefinha não vem nos buscar pessoalmente – Heero estava com a raiva a flor da pele – ao invés de ficar mandando o capacho dela?  
  
Que moleque mais atrevido, mas não vou perder meu tempo lhe dando explicações. Vocês dois – ele aponta para os guardas – tragam o de roupa preta e trança.  
  
Não!!! – Heero se levanta a fim de impedir que levem Duo.  
  
Fique quieto. – e todos os outros guardas apontam suas armas para a cabeça do ex-soldado.  
  
Não Heero – pede o americano já sendo levado pelos guardas – não faça nada estúpido...eu volto logo. – e ele sorri para o japonês a fim de confortá- lo.  
  
Heero e os outros ficam vendo Duo ser levado e a porta mais uma vez se fecha...  
  
Duo fora levedo para uma sala pequena, com a claridade não muito boa devido ao fato de haver apenas archotes na parede. Na verdade quem projetou esta sala queria que ela fosse em estilo medieval, o mais parecido possível com um calabouço antigo. As paredes e o chão eram de pedra e a porta muito espessa de madeira e havia correntes nas paredes, sem duvida um cenário de dar calafrios.  
  
Depois de acorrentarem o jovem americano com os braços esticados ao lado de seu corpo, fomo se ele estivesse numa cruz, os outros guardas saíram deixando-o sozinho com Kiro.  
  
E então, gostou da minha sala? – pergunta Kiro num tom de pura zombaria com os braços esticados como se quisesse mostrar a sala – Não é um lugar adorável?  
  
Sem dúvida é glorioso – responde Duo como sempre em tom de completo sarcasmo – eu passaria as minhas férias num lugar assim.  
  
Que bom que gostou. Sabe eu gosto demais desse lugar, é ótimo para pensar...mas as vezes ele me faz sentir solidão...  
  
É mesmo...nossa que dó eu estou sentindo, acho que vou chorar.  
  
Não...você não precisa chorar – Kiro falava em tom muito calmo que se tornava ameaçador, ele foi se aproximando de Duo que estava acorrentado a parede e não podia evitar a aproximação – mas tem uma coisa que você pode fazer por mim.  
  
Duo começou a sentir seu coração disparar e sua respiração ficar mais ofegante conforme Kiro dava passadas em sua direção, sem perceber ele começou a puxar os braços para se soltar das correntes, mas em vão pois estavam extremamente apertadas e ele só conseguiu ferir seu pulso. Um fio de sangue podia ser visto escorrendo de seu pulso,manchando sua manga que chegava até sua mão.  
  
Essa não, você se feriu...- agora Kiro já estava parado na frente de Duo possibilitando que o garoto pudesse sentir sua respiração – vamos ver o que aconteceu com seu braço – e com um canivete de cabo azulado Kiro ficou de frente ao braço direito de Duo e foi cuidadosamente cortando a manga da blusa, deixando o braço do americano totalmente à mostra.  
  
É só um corte pequeno – Kiro guardou o canivete e com as duas mãos segurou a corrente que ferira o braço de Duo, afastando-a do ferimento – eu vou dar um jeito nisso – e ele começou a beijar o local com o pequeno corte.  
  
O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Duo continuava a puxar em vão seu braço – Você é louco, solte o meu braço...pare com isso!!!  
  
Nossa, quanto nervosismo – falou Kiro com sarcasmo, coisa que ele não parara de fazer desde que eles chegaram ali – deve ser o calor, já sei vou corta sua outra manga e talvez seu calor passe.  
  
E assim Kiro fez deixando Duo com os dois braços de fora.  
  
Você tem braços muito bonitos – disse ele parado na frente de Duo e passando as mãos em cada um dos braços do garoto – eu fiquei pensando, e achei uma maldade o que a Amazona fez com seu amigo. Ela não devia ter usado a força bruta, eu sei que há outros meios de tirar informações dos prisioneiros – encostando a boca no ouvido de Duo ele sussurrou – coisas bem mais gostosas...  
  
Duo sentiu seu sangue gelar, mas antes que seu cérebro pudesse processar as palavras de Kiro, ele pode senti-lo beijando e lambendo seu pescoço e as mãos ainda passando em seus braços descobertos.  
  
PARE COM ISSO!!!!! – um enorme desespero tomou conta de Duo, ele não tinha como se defender pois até mesmo suas pernas estavam presas na parede pelos tornozelos.  
  
Desculpe – Kiro se recompôs ficando parado na frente de Duo com as mãos na parede – eu acho que me descontrolei, também o que posso fazer? Sabe eu pus meus olhos em você assim que o vi, e tenho te vigiado constantemente...  
  
Aquela música...  
  
Você conhece, eu achei que combinava muito com nós dois – e Kiro se pos a cantá-la mais uma vez ao ouvido de Duo, fazendo o garoto gelar ainda mais...  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still here  
  
Longa palavras perdidas sussurram lentamente pra mim  
Ainda não posso encontrar o que me mantém aqui  
Quando todo este tempo eu tenho estado tão vazia por dentro  
Eu sei que você ainda está aqui  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you, loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Me olhando, me querendo  
Eu posso sentir você me puxando  
Temendo você, amando você  
Eu não deixarei você me puxar  
  
PARE DE CANTAR!!! – interrompeu Duo – Essa música não tem nada haver comigo.  
  
Shhh.....- ele coloca os dedos sobre os lábios de Duo – não fique assim, você não precisa dizer nada porque seus olhos me dizem o que eu quero saber – e ele beija Duo mesmo com o garoto fazendo tudo o que pode para ser libertar – AAHHHH.....SEU BASTARDO – mas o americano morde a boca de Kiro se livrando do beijo forçado.  
  
Seu vagabundinho...eu tentei ser legal com você sabe, mas vocês sempre preferem o jeito mais difícil e mais dolorido.  
  
Kiro mais uma vez pega seu canivete e com uma força desnecessária rasga o restante da blusa preta de Duo e também sua camisa cinza, deixando-o com a parte de cima totalmente descoberta.  
  
Agora você vai aprender – Kiro mais uma vez apertou Duo contra a parede usando o próprio corpo, diante das tentativas do garoto de se livrar dos beijos e chupões que Kiro lhe dava, Kiro com raiva estapeou o rosto de Duo fazendo o canto de sua boca sangrar – agora fique quieto, pelo menos você vai ficar vivo no final pra me contar o que eu quero saber, mas se você me interromper vou fazer o que quero com você e depois vou te matar da forma mais dolorida que eu encontrar.  
  
Não conseguindo achar forças o suficiente para se livrar de Kiro o desespero o tomava a cada minuto, temendo pelo pior que ele não deseja, mas sabia que não podia evitar enquanto as mãos de Kiro passeavam por todo o seu corpo indo parar sobre suas pernas ainda cobertas. Kiro colocou uma das mãos atrás do corpo de Duo segurando-lhe a trança com força e com a outra ocupava-se em abrir a calça de Duo, o que conseguiu com muita facilidade e logo a calça do garoto estava sobre seus pés.  
  
Muitas coisas se misturavam na cabeça de Duo, muitas lembranças com os amigos mais principalmente o rosto de Heero que o segava para a realidade que estava acontecendo.  
  
E então – perguntava Kiro ofegante – está pronto para me pedir perdão e evitar uma dor desnecessária ou você quer que seja do jeito mais dolorido mesmo?  
  
Duo o encarou nos olhos com um misto de determinação e pavor, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas por pior que seria o que estava para acontecer em seu intimo ele sabia a única resposta a dar:  
  
Eu nunca me entregaria a você por vontade própria, só há uma pessoa no mundo a quem eu me entrego e essa...pessoa é Heero Yui.  
  
O rosto de Kiro se contorceu de ódio.  
  
Você pediu – com um forte desejo e loucura estampado em seus olhos Kiro colocou sua mão livre dentro da cueca de Duo, que ele ainda vestia, e reunindo sua vontade, força e raiva ele começou a apertar entre as pernas do garoto.  
  
Ao se sentir tocado Duo só teve uma reação...  
  
AAAAAHHHHHHH..................  
  
Seu grito ecoou para fora da sala e atravessou os corredores, podendo ser ouvido na sala onde os outros quatro garotos estavam presos.  
  
Que grito foi esse?  
  
Duo.... – Heero sentiu seu coração gelar de pavor – DUUOOOO..................  
  
O que foi? Só seu precioso Heero pode te tocar aqui....e o que vai fazer quando eu estiver dentro de você???  
  
Lágrimas de raiva e dor escorriam pelo rosto de Duo, mas mesmo assim ele continuava irredutível. De jeito nenhum, por nada no mundo ia facilitar para Kiro...  
  
Vá pro inferno, seu desgraçado.  
  
Eu cansei de você, está na hora de acabarmos com isso – Kiro parecia um animal selvagem e descontrolado pronto para dilacerar sua presa, mas quando Kiro estava pronto para possuir Duo a força ouviu-se um estrondo forte do lado de fora – que foi isso??  
  
E com um baque a porta se abriu, mostrando o causador de tanta balburdia do lado de fora.  
  
Você... – os olhos de Kiro se arregalaram.  
  
Solte-o Kiro.  
  
Sua maldita, vagabunda...O chefe disse para você não se meter – Kiro soltou Duo e se voltou para encarar Nayru que entrara na sala - FORA DAQUI!!!  
  
Duo apenas observava a tudo sem entender.  
  
Sei bem o que me foi ordenado, mas....eu me lembrei que só recebo ordens de uma pessoa, eu mesma – e ela avança com tudo para cima de Kiro, jogando- o contra a parece bem ao lado de Duo.  
  
Ora sua.... – e Kiro se levanta tentando dar vários socos e chutes em Nayru, mas ao que parece sua raiva e completa loucura o deixou atordoado demais para acertar o alvo que desviava com facilidade.  
  
Você é um idiota mesmo – ela o pára dando-lhe um soco com toda a força no estomago fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão – idiota e fraco, além de um porco depravado...você me dá nojo Kiro. – ela segura com força seus cabelos forçando-o a levantar a cabeça e olhá-la nos olhos – Você me fez perceber algo importante, eu não pertenço a este lugar – e com um golpe forte na nuca dado por Nayru, Kiro cai desacordado no chão.  
  
Duo não sabe o que pensar ou o que esperar, ficou aliviado por Kiro ter sido afastado dele, mas a pessoa que o salvou era o braço direito do inimigo e dera uma surra em seu amigo Quatre.  
  
Vendo todo o medo e apreensão no rosto do garoto, ela se aproximou com cautela e começou a soltar suas pernas e braços das correntes. Uma vez solto, Duo tentou se encolher o máximo possível, era obvio que estava apavorado e envergonhado de estar despido na frente dela.  
  
Não fique assim - falou ela se aproximando dele – agora acabou, vai ficar tudo bem – ela retirou o casaco preto que cobria quase todo o seu corpo e colocou-o em Duo – vista isso para podermos sair daqui.  
  
O garoto obedeceu, colocou o casaco e apoiado em Nayru saíram dali direto para a sala onde os outros ex-pilotos estavam.  
  
Heero andava de um lado para o outro da sala em completo pânico e desespero, ele tinha certeza de que o grito que ouvira era de Duo e nada podia fazer estando preso naquele lugar, sem armas ou qualquer equipamento que o ajudasse a sair. Em meio a tanto desespero de impotência a porta mais uma vez se abre e a atenção de todos se volta para a pessoa que entra na sala.  
  
Duo!!! – dizem todos em uníssono  
  
O garoto só os observa por um tempo e mira direto em Heero, que se adianta para abraçá-lo.  
  
Duo – respira Heero aliviado envolvendo o amado num abraço reconfortante – que fizeram com você...estou tão aliviado em te ver, pensei que fosse te perder.....  
  
Me abraça, por favor Hee-chan...não fala nada, só me abraça – Duo chorava compulsivamente nos braços de Heero.  
  
Nayru entra na sala quebrando o silencio.  
  
Vocês não têm tempo para isso...  
  
Quando Heero a vê, sente seu corpo tomado por uma fúria incontrolável. Ele solta Duo e a agarra com força.  
  
O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?? – pergunta gritando ameaçadoramente. – Eu me cansei vou matar você – mas sente alguém segurar sua mão.  
  
Heero não...por favor não faça isso – era Duo que implorava e o encarava – ela me salvou, me tirou das mãos de Kiro, salvou minha vida e me trouxe até aqui.  
  
Todos ficaram perplexos e Heero a soltou. Um silencio perturbador tomou conta da sala, todos a olhavam, mas ninguém tanto quanto Wufei.  
  
Vocês têm que sair daqui agora, eu não poderei salvá-los da próxima vez – disse ela já saindo da sala – eu vou lhes mostrar como sair, venham comigo.  
  
Espere...- gritou Wufei.  
  
Não temos tempo para explicações, talvez nunca tenhamos, vamos logo só terão esta chance.  
  
Sem mais perguntas o grupo a seguiu, Quatre se apoiava em Trowa para andar, pois ainda sentia o corpo doer muito, Duo se apoiava em Heero porque ainda estava apavorado e suas pernas não o obedeciam e seu corpo tremia e Wufei seguia na frente de todos ao lado de Nayru olhando de esguelha para ela de vez em quando.  
  
Eles continuaram pelo corredor sem se conversar, mas não seria fácil eles saírem dali. Alguém os estava vigiando durante todo o tempo...  
  
Continua....  
  
Nihao Eu sei, vcs devem estar querendo me matar né....mas não há final feliz sem sofrimento sorriso maléfico Mas vcs precisam comentar pra me dizer o que estão achando ok Estou começando a ficar sem idéias para terminar essa fic e seus comentários são muito importantes. 


	7. Motivos, Arrependimento e Liberdade

Amores, Ganhos e Perdas – Fic By Ifurita Chang  
  
Capitulo 7 – Motivos, Arrependimento e Liberdade  
  
É por aqui, seguindo por esse corredor chegaremos a uma sala que dá pra fora do complexo, – guiava Nayru através das instalações – é preciso sair do prédio principal para podermos ir até o hangar das naves.  
  
O grupo seguia pelos corredores, não sabiam se podiam confiar naquela que os traíra uma vez ou não, mas não tinham outra chance de poder tentar finalmente escapar daquele inferno que estavam vivendo.  
  
Claro, eles perceberam que estava fácil demais e logo algo iria atrapalhá- los com certeza...só não sabiam o que seria. Afinal, o que esperar encontrar num lugar que você não conhece?  
  
Mas, antes de saírem dali ainda tinham coisas que tinham que ser esclarecidas, perguntas que não podiam mais esperar, principalmente da parte de Wufei...  
  
Por que você fez isso?  
  
Hm?  
  
Parando abruptamente, o chinês repetiu sua pergunta em tom mais firme – Por que você fez isso? Por que mentiu pra nós e nos traiu?  
  
Wufei... – todos a olhavam esperando uma resposta e ela ficou parada sem saber o que responder. Logo começou a caminhar com passos largos e falou:  
  
Não temos tempo pra isso agora...Seus amigos estão feridos e talvez vocês não tenham outra chance de escapar, pare de ser egoísta.  
  
Wufei então ficou sem saber o que fazer, por um lado ele queria muito descobrir a verdade, mas por outro tinha que pensar nos amigos. Tomando a decisão mais sensata, ele se pôs a andar sem perguntar mais nada. Porém foi segurado por alguém que vinha atrás dele...  
  
Wufei, vá atrás dela e peça uma explicação.  
  
Trowa....  
  
Depois que sairmos daqui, você pode não ter outra chance de perguntar e você merece saber a verdade.  
  
Mas não posso pensar nisso numa hora como esta.  
  
Wufei – dessa vez era Heero quem lhe falava – nós vamos sair daqui de qualquer jeito, agora que estamos aqui fora da cela...não desperdice essa chance. Vá atrás dela e peça a verdade.  
  
Heero.... – ele agora olhava para os quatro amigos que lhe apoiavam a ir atrás de Nayru para saber a verdade de uma vez por todas - ...Certo!  
  
O chinês correu para alcançar Nayru que os deixara para trás, os outros quatro vinham andando atrás o mais alertas possível.  
  
Quando Wufei alcançou Nayru ele segurou no braço dela e obrigou-a a se virar para encará-lo...  
  
Espere.  
  
....  
  
Me diga a verdade, por que você fez tudo isso?  
  
Wufei, não temos tempo p....  
  
PARE DE MENTIR!!!!!!  
  
Um silêncio tomou conta do grande hall onde eles se encontravam, nesse meio tempo os outros quatro ex-pilotos chegaram.  
  
Diga-me a verdade de uma vez, por que você fingiu ter morrido no incêndio? Por que nos traiu? Como pôde torturar o Quatre? Como pôde fingir ser uma boa amiga e ao mesmo tempo ser tão falsa com todos nós? Por que fez isso...comigo?  
  
Você não pode entender....Antes de conhecer você eu já fazia parte disso tudo, a questão é que eu não podia ter me envolvido, mas acabei me envolvendo e o único jeito de sumir sem dar explicações era fingir que estava morta...Eu tinha que estar morta para vocês, para não envolvê-los. Mas vocês acabaram vindo até mim, se metendo no que não lhes diz respeito...  
  
Como não nos diz respeito? Você sabe quem somos, sabe que não deixaríamos terrorist....espere, você sabe quem somos, você sabia que viríamos até aqui se fossemos chamados. Por isso nos pegaram tão facilmente, você sabia que viríamos e os alertou. Esteve nos estudando todo aquele tempo...  
  
A verdade que o garoto queria saber começava a vir à tona e tudo parecia muito pior a cada momento. Ele se afastou de Nayru e ainda tentava entender e processar todas as informações e a garota continuou em sua explicação, tentado dar uma justificativa para tudo aquilo.  
  
Eu não pude evitar, passar as informações que eu havia descoberto era parte do meu trabalho. Mas eu nunca teria ido atrás de vocês para saber tais coisas, foi o destino que...  
  
DESTINO!? – esbravejou o jovem – Como pode dizer isso? Você devia pelo menos assumir o que você fez, trabalha para eles por dinheiro e...  
  
Não é verdade!!!! Não tem a ver com dinheiro, é muito mais que isso.  
  
O que pode ser? Vamos pensar, – nessa altura a raiva de Wufei o fez esquecer onde estavam e suas palavras começavam a tomar um tom sarcástico – talvez você seja apaixonada pelo chefe não é? Ou talvez para você um mundo dominado por vocês é seu mundo ideal...?  
  
Você não tem o direito de me julgar...  
  
Então me responda uma ultima pergunta antes de eu ir embora....O que te prende aqui?  
  
Eu...  
  
Nesse momento uma outra pessoa se faz ouvir no hall...  
  
Mais que coisa feia, não bastou você ter traído eles, agora trai a nós? Menina você precisa de modos.  
  
Quem é você? – pergunta Duo em tom de aspereza incomum nele.  
  
Esses perrapados não foram uma boa influência para você, mas seu pai vai te devolver as boas maneiras.  
  
PAI!?!? – retrucaram os cinco jovens em uníssono.  
  
É maninha, você está numa fria. – disse alguém vindo atrás do homem que se dizia pai de Nayru, e logo seu rosto pode ser visto pelos demais no hall, agora cercado.  
  
Então...o chefe disso é seu pai e Kiro é seu...- agora a confusão tomava conta de todos e se tornava visível na voz de Wufei.  
  
Sim, meu irmão...Esse é o motivo, eles são minha família.  
  
Isso não é motivo para você cooperar com eles e fazer estourar uma nova guerra – Quatre sempre com seu jeito pacifista tenta mudar o pensamento de Nayru – não percebe que isso é um erro?  
  
Vocês são o erro aqui, - afirmava e discursava categoricamente o pai de Nayru - como foram da última vez. São moleques sem nenhum amor à ordem, tanto a Terra quanto as Colônias está caído em um caos por sua interferência. De uma vez por todas, terráqueos e colonistas não podem conviver, isso são bobagens de mentes sonhadoras e tolas. Cada um deve viver em seu lugar e nós faremos com que isso se torne claro, iniciando uma nova guerra, o massacre de vidas inocentes provará o que eu digo.  
  
Você é louco! Não vamos deixá-los fazerem isso, nem que tenhamos que morrer aqui.  
  
Dessa vez você disse tudo Duo, vamos ficar e impedi-los. – concordou Trowa.  
  
Vocês não estão em condições de bancar as "heroínas" aqui, estão cercados – se pronuncia Kiro – chega de tortura, vamos matá-los agora mesmo. Adeus meninas.  
  
Os soldados ali presentes apontam suas armas na direção do grupo cercado, que incluía Nayru também. Eles não tinham para onde fugir agora, apesar de estarem perto da porta que os levaria para fora e finalmente para o hangar...Eles estavam sem saída.  
  
ESPERE!!!  
  
Nayru! – exclama o chinês.  
  
Mande-os baixar as armas Kiro e nos deixar sair.  
  
Você está louca? Claro que não vou fazer isso irmãzinha...  
  
Você não tem escolha. Ou nos deixa sair, ou...- ela mostra algo que parece ser um gatilho, como o que Heero usou para explodir o gundam, mas este tinha 3 botões - ...irei explodir a base toda e todos morreremos.  
  
O que!?  
  
Todos olharam surpresos para Nayru, ela esta apensar jogando ou falava sério?  
  
Que besteira está dizendo menina? – agora o pai de Nayru se irritara com a possibilidade de ter sido pego em seu próprio jogo de gato e rato.  
  
Vou provar que não é besteira...  
  
BOOOUUUUMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uma enorme explosão ocorreu no lado oposto da base, e o som alto pôde ser ouvido e sentido por todos.  
  
Foi o primeiro, mais dois botões e tudo vai pelos ares. Nos deixe sair.  
  
Sua estúpida, por que está fazendo isso?  
  
É simples meu pai, eu estava errada todo esse tempo. Porém o que eu fiz está feito, todos que eu torturei e matei por suas ordens, o sofrimento que causei, nada pode ser mudado. – o rosto que permanecera sério por todo o trajeto desde a cela até ali, agora estava cheio de tristeza, lágrimas e arrependimento - Mas eu posso pelo menos evitar mais uma injustiça e salvar àqueles que só querem tentar viver em paz.  
  
Ela faz uma pausa. Sabendo que não tinha escolha para não perder tudo o que levou anos para erguer, o pai de Nayru dá ordens para que o portão seja aberto e os guardas se afastam, dando passagem para o grupo outrora cercado.  
  
Me perdoe, - ela se vira e vai até Wufei sem se descuidar um minuto para não ser pega de surpresa por algum dos soldados.  
  
....Na...- Wufei tinha coisas que queria dizer a ela, mas foi impedido pela mesma que tocava gentilmente seus lábios.  
  
Perdoe-me por tudo que eu fiz, por todo o sofrimento que causei. Me deixe consertar esse erro, saia daqui com seus amigos e em nenhum momento olhe para trás.  
  
Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas viu que não tinha escolha ao olhar nos olhos dela mais uma vez. Como num tom de despedida, Wufei tocou-lhe os lábios gentilmente com os seus, olhou-a mais uma vez nos olhos e se virou.  
  
Vamos – disse o jovem chinês fazendo sinal para os amigos, que o seguiram sem hesitar ou perguntar nada.  
  
Nayru os acompanhou com o olhar até sumirem porta à fora e se virou encarando mais uma vez o pai, o irmão e os soldados. Instantes depois, os cinco jovens estavam dentro de uma das naves e prontos par partir.  
  
Vamos sair logo daqui.  
  
Mas Wufei...- retrucou Duo – não vamos esperar a Nayru? Eu sei que el...  
  
Não... – ele olhava pela janela da nave em direção a porta, ele tocou os lábios com os dedos e depois de uma pausa completou sua frase - ....Ela não vem...  
  
Entendendo o recado, os ex-pilotos partiram coma nave rumo a Terra. Algum tempo depois com a certeza de que eles estavam fora da colônia, Nayru se pronunciou novamente...  
  
Wufei...eu não fingi nada do que aconteceu naqueles dias na praia...  
  
Está louca menina? Bom, agora eles se foram, mas não importa porq...  
  
Calado!!! Eu não vou deixar acontecer, essa insanidade de guerra e poder vai terminar hoje, aqui. Para que aqueles que amam, não precisem mais sujar as mãos com seu sangue ou o de outros. Adeus...  
  
Fechando os olhos Nayru apertou o segundo botão e outra enorme explosão se fez ouvir e ver mesmo à considerável distancia que a nave dos jovens pilotos estava, e pelas janelas da nave eles virão a segunda grande explosão e olharam para Wufei, que não desviara os olhos nem um minuto...Minutos depois, a colônia explodiu em pedaços...  
  
Continua...  
  
Nihao Pois é, muito tempo sem postar né. Bom, eu espero que tenha valido a pena esperar por mais esse capítulo. Acho que deu pra perceber que estamos na reta final, o próximo capítulo vai definir o rumo das vidas dos nossos personagens. Então até lá, obrigado por lerem e comentem ok 


	8. Por mim, por você e por nós dois

**Amores, Ganhos e Perdas – Fic by Ifurita Chang**

**Capitulo 8 – Por mim, por você e por nós dois.**

Hmm...Heero...

O japonês apenas sorri, diante da cara de satisfação e prazer de seu namorado, deitado em baixo dele com os cabelos soltos espalhados sobre o colchão, alguns fios teimando em cair sobre o rosto do americano, o que completava a bela visão de Heero.

Eles estavam sempre assim, em clima de primeira vez, mas nunca era a mesma coisa. Sempre era melhor. Quase sempre começava com as provocações e insinuações que Duo fazia pra Heero quando estavam sozinhos, ele sempre vinha como um gato manhoso e Heero já sabia o que ele realmente queria, pois ele também não desejava outra coisa.

Heero passava a língua no pescoço de Duo, enquanto sua mão passeava por todo o corpo nu do amante, fazendo gemer e pedir mais, enquanto com seus braços ele puxava e apertava o Heero contra seu corpo, sentindo a excitação dos seus corpos juntos.

Descendo com seus beijos e chupadinhas, o ex-soldado vai passando do pescoço para o peito do americano, descendo por sua barriga, indo para as pernas do garoto, que a essa altura já não via Heero submerso sob os lençóis, mas podia senti-lo muito bem, as mãos dele apertando suas nádegas e a língua percorrendo sua virilha e se aproximando cada vez mais perto de sua ereção.

Ahh...Hee...ahh...

Subindo novamente, Heero chega logo a boca de Duo, que já espera ansiosa para um beijo ardente, seguido de um sussurro em seu ouvido, que o faz se soltar para receber Heero dentro de si, que com desejo, ansiedade e amor invade Duo fazendo-o gemer alto.

Logo os dois corpos se movem juntos, indo de encontro a um prazer sempre desconhecido, sempre mais intenso que os anteriores.

Duo...Hmmm...

Meu amor...Hee-chan...

Entre beijos apaixonados e ardentes, gemidos de prazer, nada mais importa. Heero se move mais rápido, querendo alcançar o céu e leva Duo junto com ele...

Heero...Ahhhh.....Ahh....

Então tudo fica calmo, eles se beijam ainda ofegantes, trocando juras de amor e adormecem nos braços um do outro...

Aproximadamente um ano e seis meses haviam se passado desde a ultima missão dos 5 jovens como soldados, que resultou numa colônia abandonada explodindo e todos os que ali estavam mortos. Nada mais foi dito entre eles e o incidente foi acobertado por Lady Une e suas influencias.

Desde então o grupo vive uma vida normal, Heero trabalha com computadores e Duo trabalha em empregos temporários, já que ainda não decidiu o que vai fazer da sua vida com respeito a trabalho e eles vivem juntos num apartamento na Colônia L2.

Quatre decidiu deixar as empresas do pai sob o cuidado das irmãs e viaja junto com Trowa e o circo, eles tiveram uma única briga desde que começaram a namorar no ano anterior.

E quanto a Wufei, ele decidiu fazer o que sempre gostou antes da guerra, estudar. Também conseguiu entrar para o corpo docente de uma escola e trabalha como professor do primário de dia e a noite estuda para se formar professor de história.

Quanto sua vida amorosa, bom...sua vida tem sido os livros...

Os 5 amigos se viam sempre que possível, mas fazia 2 meses que não conseguiam uma folga para se encontrarem.

Estamos no fim do Ano 197 Depois da Colonização e os preparativos para as festas de Natal estão a toda, as pessoas tem muito que comemorar, afinal passaram um ano de paz e sem qualquer outro grande incidente armado. Aproveitando a paz que se apresenta os jovens ex-soldados resolvem tirar um tempo para eles e decidem aproveitar as férias do fim do ano, uma vez que todos estariam disponíveis para poder viajar e aproveitar sem se preocupar com mais nada.

O destino escolhido foi à bela praia do Hawai de onde eles tinham tantas lembranças do ano anterior, lembranças boas e ruins...

Esse lugar não mudou nada, só está mais cheio de gente.

Tem razão Duo, o lugar não mudou...- Quatre para ao lado de Duo e fica observando a praia da sacada do quarto do hotel, onde ficariam hospedados – ...Mas nossa vida é totalmente diferente.

E você acha que foi pra melhor ou pior?

Olhando para Trowa que estava dentro do quarto conversando com Heero, o loirinho responde:

Com certeza...pra muito melhor.

É – Duo sorri concordando

E quanto ao Wufei?

Ele vai chegar mais tarde, vai vir direto pra do aeroporto pra cá. – responde Heero, que junto com Trowa vai até a sacada.

Fico pensando se não deveríamos ter escolhido outro lugar...sabe por causa do que aconteceu com Wufei aqui no ano passado.

Mas Quatre, ele concordou que seria uma boa idéia.

Eu sei Trowa, mas ainda assim...

Ei – chama o latino com as mãos no rosto de Quatre – não se preocupe.

Certo.

Horas mais tarde Wufei chegou ao hotel, estava diferente de um ano atrás. Com uma aparência mais séria e madura, um pouco mais alto, mas nada que uns poucos minutos com os amigos não o fizesse voltar a ser o antigo Wufei, que sempre acabava discutindo com Duo.

Agora o Wufei não tem mais tempo pra nós, ele é muito ocupado.

Não seja exagerado Duo.

Você acha que eu sou exagerado? Eu tentei falar com você outro dia, liguei várias vezes pra sua casa e nada de você atender.

É, eu vi seus muitos recados na minha secretária eletrônica. Mas acontece Duo, que eu tenho o que fazer e você não, por isso é mais difícil de você me achar em casa.

Você está insinuando que eu não trabalho?

E você trabalha?

Viu só.

Eu não tenho um emprego fixo, mas eu trabalho viu.

Ah sim...

Parem de brigar vocês dois – Quatre era o único que ainda tentava fazê-los parar de discutir.

Deixe-os Quatre, é sempre assim mesmo.

Mas Heero...?

Quatre tem razão, parem de brigar porque temos que ir andando se quisermos aproveitar o festival.

É mesmo, o Festival da Lua Cheia começou ontem. Podemos jogar pedras no mar como fizemos ano passado com a Nayru...opa...

Tudo bem Duo.

Desculpa Wufei, eu nem percebi, eu...

Eu já disse, tudo bem. Melhor nos irmos andando então. – o chinês sorri falsamente e vai em a direção a porta.

Os outros o seguem e eles saem, Wufei permanece calado apenas observando os outros. Ao saírem do hotel, que fica na frente da praia, eles vêem muitos casais e famílias como no ano anterior jogando pedras na água, Duo e Quatre se sentem tentados a ir até lá, mas não sabem se vão ou ficam por causa de Wufei, apesar do lugar ser mesmo muito agradável, quase tudo lembrava Nayru.

O que vocês estão esperando aí parados?

Hn!? – Quatre e Duo se surpreendem com a pergunta

Vão logo jogar as suas pedras na água também para podermos ir pro Festival. Ou vamos chegar quando já estiver tudo terminando – o jovem chinês sorri mais uma vez.

Wufei...

Vão logo...

Trowa e Heero abraçam seus respectivos pares e vão em direção ao mar, Wufei fica só observando.

Nayru...

Por horas e horas, eles dançaram e se divertiram nas muitas barracas do festival, esse ano muito mais movimentando que no anterior. Até Wufei dançou, ele ficava desanimado as vezes, mas era animado pelos outros a se divertir também e assim ele se esquecia dos problemas e deixava as lembranças tristes para trás.

Era de manhã, quando o grupo, exausto resolveu voltar para o hotel. Trowa e Quatre foram para seu quarto enquanto Duo e Heero faziam o mesmo, mas Wufei chegou na porta de seu quarto e ficou parado ali por uns minutos. Ao invés de entrar, ele deu meia volta e foi para a praia e se sentou na areia.

Quantas coisas aconteceram aqui, e quantas aconteceram depois. Mas enfim, nossa vida aos poucos toma um rumo.

É estranho pensar que eu sobrevivi e agora minha vida é tão diferente do que era antes, mas eu venho apenas levando minha vida. Gosto do que faço e de como vivo, mas algo não está certo e eu sei o que é. Se eu pudesse fazer um pedido e ele fosse atendido....mas eu não acredito nesses contos de fada...

O jovem se levantou e se virou para voltar ao hotel, o Sol já estava nascendo e proporcionava um espetáculo de cores maravilhoso para todos ali presentes. Depois de alguns passos na direção do hotel, Wufei percebeu que segurava uma pedra na mão, ele olhou para ela por um tempo e logo se virou para atirá-la no mar. Por um instante ele fechou os olhos nem gesto inconsciente e ao voltar a abri-los a idéia de atirar a pedra na água lhe pareceu uma completa bobagem, então ele abriu a mão e a pedra caiu sobre a areia.

Sabia...

O que!? – ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si e se virou para olhar

Se você atirar uma pedra na água com seu nome, e fizer um pedido ele pode se realizar.

Não...pode ser...

Meu pedido foi atendido...Wufei.

Nayru...você está...viva!

Ela segurou a mão de Wufei e colocou a pedra na mão dele, fechando em seguida.

Faça seu pedido – ele disse sorrindo

Ele olhou para a pedra em sua mão e em seguida olhou nos olhos de Nayru. Sua decisão foi rápida, ele jogou a pedra para trás e esta caiu na água.

Ele não tinha que fazer pedidos, o que ele mais havia desejado nos últimos tempos era ter a oportunidade de estar novamente com Nayru que ele amava tanto. Ainda se olhando nos olhos os dois se aproximaram e não poderia haver outro resultado, senão um beijo apaixonado, desejoso. Que foi seguido de um longo abraço, e banhado pelo lindo nascer do Sol.

Tenho tantas coisas pra te falar, pra te explicar.

Não...não agora...venha, vamos sair daqui.

Sorrido, ela aceita o convite de Wufei e os dois somem andando pela praia.

Continua...

Nihao Muito bem, finalmente terminou o penultimo capítulo. Na verdade, eu pensei em terminar a história já nesse capítulo, mas ainda faltam algumas coisas que quero colocar, pra não terminar tão sem graça assim né P

Então o próximo, será o definitivamente o final. Até lá


	9. Mais que apenas sonhar

**Amores, Ganhos e Perdas – Fic by Ifurita Chang**

**Capítulo 9 – Mais que apenas sonhar**

Eu te esperei muito tempo aqui, eu sabia que você viria.

E por que ao invés de esperar você não foi atrás de mim?

Wufei, eu não sabia o que você faria quando me visse. Nem mesmo sabia se quando você chegasse aqui, eu teria coragem para te encarar novamente.

Nayru termina sua frase num som quase inaudível, e abaixa o rosto a fim de não encarar os olhos de Wufei. Depois de andarem por mais de uma hora, sem conversarem muito, Nayru decidiu que estava mais do que na hora de dar uma, ou melhor, várias explicações para Wufei. Eles se sentarem sobre enormes pedras num local da praia bem afastado do hotel e até da movimentação de outras pessoas.

Sentados um de frente para o outro, Nayru havia começado suas explicações, mas apesar de Wufei ter esperado tanto para saber a verdade, agora que ele estava ouvindo, não fazia sentido continuar com aquele algo tão distante, que ficou no passado...

Ele segurou com carinho o rosto de Nayru entre as mãos e a fez levantar o rosto para encará-lo.

Que bobagem está dizendo – repreendia ele, sorrindo gentilmente – você não fez nada mais do que prolongar seu sofrimento, e minha tristeza...

Mas podia te encarar depois das coisas horríveis que eu fiz? Te enganei, e aos seus amigos também, e não só isso, também fui responsável por tantas coisas horríveis que passaram naquela colônia, e.......

Um beijo, carinhoso e compreensivo foi a resposta de Wufei.....

Chega de falar disso, você já me contou seus motivos. Você seguia seu pai, mas...agora não faz mais sentido falar disso. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, e seguir a nossa vida.

Acho que está certo....

Então...o que acha de aproveitarmos a viagem?

É, claro que sim.

E depois, você pode vir comigo...se quiser claro...

Ir com...você...? – ela o encarava com um olhar espantado, podia esperar qualquer reação de Wufei, menos essa – Mas....

O que foi, você não quer ir comigo? Então acho que terei que te convencer nos próximos dias – ele diz se divertindo com o efeito que suas palavras causavam em Nayru

Não...você tem vai precisar ter esse trabalho...

Hm !?!?

Eu vou com você!!

Em seguida ela pula em cima dele, abraçando-o forte, sendo abraçada na mesma intensidade. Com um longo beijo, a decisão mais importante que Wufei tomara nos últimos tempos está concretizada.

Já a noite, o grupo de amigos se preparava para sair mais uma vez. Eles haviam combinado comer fora e depois seguir mais uma vez para o festival. Mas, algo estava errado, eles não conseguiam encontrar um certo chinês, que durante todo o dia não voltou para o hotel...

E então Heero?

Nada Trowa, o recepcionista disse que ele saiu do hotel porque as chaves do quarto deles estão lá em baixo, mas não deixou recado algum.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não começa Quatre, vai ver que ele encontrou algo melhor para fazer ao invés de ficar aqui no hotel.

Então o que fazemos Duo?

Hmm...acho que o melhor é nós irmos comer, e deixar um recado com o recepcionista para que quando o Wufei aparecer, ligar no nosso celular.

É uma boa idéia.

Eu sei, eu sou demais.

Chega Duo, não é pra tanto.

Tá, já parei.

Então vamos indo.

Os quatro amigos saíram do hotel e foram para um restaurante apontado por Duo no dia anterior, no centro da cidade. E quase na mesma hora em que eles saiam, Wufei e Nayru chegavam ao hotel. O recepcionista lhe deu o recado e ele resolveu não ligar, e sim ir diretamente encontrá-los no restaurante que eles haviam dado o endereço para o recepcionista, quando deixaram o recado.

Wufei e Nayru subiram para que o chinês pudesse tomar um banho e se vestir, antes de saírem.

Eu vou tomar um banho, você me espera?

Tudo bem.

Wufei foi para o banheiro e Nayru ficou na sacada do quarto.

Dentro do chuveiro, o jovem tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem...

É tanta coisa acontecendo e tudo de uma vez, parece que minha vida nunca vai sem monótona. Isso é muito bom, mas também, as vezes parece coisa demais pra mim.

Depois de tanto tempo, parece mentira que ela esteja mesmo aqu...

Pensamentos, que foram interrompidos pelo abrir da porta do box do banheiro...

Você se importa? – pergunta a garota, da porta entre aberta

Wufei ficou por um instante sem saber o que dizer, ao olhar para a bela mulher só de toalha a sua frente. Como palavras não sairiam facilmente, ele decidiu que o melhor era responder com um beijo, que foi prontamente aceito pela garota.

Sem parar o beijo, o jovem a envolveu com um dos braços puxando-a para dentro do box e fechando a porta atrás dela em seguida.

Nayru abraçava Wufei, sentindo agora o quão bom era ter seu pescoço e ombros beijados e seu corpo acariciado por quem ela tanto desejava, era mais do que ela podia sonhar em ter.

A toalha, já toda molhada foi jogada no chão, deixando pela primeira vez o corpo da garota totalmente a mostra para Wufei, que a apreciava com desejo.

Você é linda! Mais linda do que eu podia imaginar...

Te amo.

Abraçando a garota ele sussurra em seu ouvido... Wo ai ni - e mais uma vez ele a beija, eles se entregam um ao outro, nada mais importa. Finalmente, eles podem ser inteiramente felizes...

Até que enfim eu vou poder comer.

Não reclame Duo, estamos com sorte de termos esperado apenas 20 minutos por uma mesa. Você sabe como a cidade está cheia.

Eu sei disso Hee-chan, mas foi tempo demais. Eu to com um buraco no estomago.

Que exagero – Heero dá um selinho no namorado – você não ficou tanto tempo sem comer.

Hmm...eu sei...

Bom, então vamos pedir logo, porque eu estou na mesma situação de Duo, estou quase morrendo de fome.

Valeu por me entender Quatre.

Eles finalmente pedem a comida, e ficam sentados a mesa, conversando enquanto esperam e nesse meio tempo, Wufei e Nayru chegam ao restaurante. Depois de verem onde os outros conversavam distraidamente, eles resolvem se aproximar....de mãos dadas eles, vão até a mesa....

...então, o Heero ficou todo vermelho, totalmente sem graça na frente da caixa do mercado...

Também né Duo, você tinha que fazer cena de ciúme desse jeito.

Mais Quatre, foi super engraçado...você precisava ter visto a cara do Hee-chan. Ele fica tão bunitinho com vergonha.

Mais uma vez com vergonha, Heero responde – Baka!

Mais que feio, vocês nem me esperaram pra vir comer.

Wufei!!! – todos respondem juntos

Onde você estav...não pode ser...

Olá rapazes!

Nayru!!! – mais uma vez, todos falam juntos.

Vocês vão ficar falando nossos nomes alto, para o restaurante todo ouvir.

Mas Wufei, o que você...o que ela...o que vocês...

Chega Qautre, é uma longa história. Eu posso contar enquanto comemos, se vocês não se importarem de nós nos sentarmos com vocês.

É claro que não nos importamos – diz Trowa sorrindo, Quatre e Duo ainda estão sem saber o que dizer, ou fazer

A pedido de Heero, mais duas cadeiras são trazidas, mas antes de se sentar, Nayru acha que ainda tem algo a fazer...

Gente...eu queria me desculpar com vocês, com todos vocês por tudo o que eu fiz.

Wufei olha para ela e depois para os seus amigos, que fazem o mesmo, olham para ela e em seguida para Wufei.

Eu sei que estou sendo muito abusada vindo aqui e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu....

Esqueça.

O que !?!

Esqueça o que aconteceu, o único a quem você devia alguma explicação era Wufei e pelo jeito....- Heero olha o amigo – vocês se entenderam.

Mas eu...

Ahh por favor, você pode continuar se desculpando depois se quiser, mas por favor, vamos comer. Ou eu vou cair duro de fome aqui.

Um grande silencio toma conta da mesa, Wufei e Nayru se olham e...

HUAhuAHAUHAUahUAHuAHAUHAUhaUhAUah

...quebram o silencio com uma alta gargalhada.

O que eu disse demais !?!

Nada Duo, nada...vamos comer.

Isso!!!

O jantar segue com muitas risadas e conversas animadas, piadinhas de Duo para Wufei, devido ao seu desaparecimento na noite anterior e durante todo o dia.

Depois mais uma vez, eles vão ao festival, dessa vez todos juntos, se divertindo como nunca.Parecia que uma nova vida, havia começado e ninguém duvidava disso, era tudo muito melhor que em qualquer sonho....

_Na vida, às vezes se ganha, às vezes se perde, mas se você ama, tudo vale a pena..._

OWARI

Wo ai ni significa Eu te amo em mandarim um dialeto da língua chinesa

Nihao Bem, bem....depois de muuito tempo escrevendo essa fic, ela finalmente chegou ao final. Eu espero que tenham gostado, e que realmente me desculpem pela grande demora em postar, mas meu tempo era pouco pra poder escreva-la.

Então obrigada aos que leram, e Até uma Próxima


End file.
